


Hohenehr

by Leglessslegolas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leglessslegolas/pseuds/Leglessslegolas
Summary: Sansa bekommt ein Geschenk, ein gebrochener, kleiner Mann mit lustiger Kleidung
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it´s not in english, i hope you guys enjoy it just the same.  
> I would love to know what you think

Es ist ihr Namenstag und Petyr veranstaltet eine große Feier um seine Tochter Alayne einen schönen Tag zu veranstalten. Seit dem Sansa sich auf Hohenehr vor Cersei und der restlichen Lannisterbrut versteckt, versucht Petyr sich immer mehr mit Geschenken zu überhäufen, wahrscheinlich verspricht er sich so ihre Zuneigung. Sie sieht, wie er sie betrachtet, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, und wie seine Finger in ihre Richtung zucken, wenn sie in seiner Nähe ist. 

Ihr 20er Namenstag wird sogar noch größer gefeiert, als ihr 19er, was sie führ unmöglich hielt. Auch wenn die Feier hinter verschlossenen Türen stattfindet, denn noch immer ist sie auf der Flucht, hat Petyr keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Lysa ist davon natürlich nicht begeistert, dass ihre große Liebe, für welche sie sogar über Leichen geht, schöne Dinge vor ihren Augen einer Frau schenkt, mit der Begründung, dass er den Anschein einer glücklichen Vater-Tochter Beziehung wahren muss. Lysa lässt keinen Moment aus, ihre Abschaue gegen Sansa zu äußern. 

Jedes Jahr lässt Kleinfinger ein riesiges Essen veranstalten, mit Torte, Zitronenküchlein, aber auch mit Braten, geröstete Kartoffeln, Bratäpfel, Auflauf, aber auch Früchte dürfen nicht fehlen. Der Berg von Geschenken übertrumpft der des letzten Jahres und sogar des von Robin. Der Jugendliche trägt das Verhalten eines Kindes, dass in seinem Leben, noch immer das bekam, was er sich wünschte. Und auch während ihren Namentages hüpft er wie ein Floh auf und ab und betrachtet ihre Geschenke, als wären sie sein Eigen. Doch meistens findet er ein Kleid oder anderen Schmuck, und verliert schnell sein Interesse, so scheint es auch dieses Jahr zu sein. 

Das Fest neigt sich dem Ende zu, als Petyr der Platzt neben seiner Tochter beansprucht. Seine Hand fällt in ihren Schoß und um schließt ihr dünnes Handgelenk. 

„Gefällt dir die Feier?“

„Natürlich, sie ist wunderbar.“, antwortet sie pflichtbewusst.

„Tanzen wir eine Runde, das wirst du doch deinem Vater nicht abschlagen.“

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten und sehr zu dem Staunen von Lysa, zieht er die junge Frau mit sich und dreht sich so lange mit ihr im Kreis, bis die Arme der Musikanten schwer werden.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest Vater ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen, ich bin etwas erschöpft.“, versucht sich Sansa zu befreien, doch Petyr hält noch immer ihr Handgelenk. Die Tische werden langsam bereits abgedeckt, um das Ende der Feier anzukündigen. Auch Robin sitzt träge in seinem gepolsterten Stuhl und sieht aus, als würde er bald einschlafen, nur Lysa beobachtet die Interaktion zwischen ihnen genau.

„Was jetzt schon? Ich habe noch ein besonderes Geschenk für dich.“

Er gibt den Bediensteten ein Zeichen und führt seine Tochter zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du immer so alleine bist. Du solltest nicht nach einem Bediensteten rufen zu müssen, es sollte immer jemand zu stelle sein, um sich um dich zu kümmern.“, er massiert ihren Handrücken mit seinem Daumen.

„Du solltest immer jemanden haben der dich aufmuntert, wenn du einmal traurig bist, oder gar einen Albtraum hat. Es soll immer jemand bei dir bleiben, sodass du sicher bist.“

Er spricht es nicht an, doch Sansa weiß genau, dass er von Cersei und Tywin spricht.

„Aber Vater dafür habe ich doch euch.“, antwortet sie, wie die brave Tochter, die sie spielt.

„Ich weiß, Alayne, mein Engel.“, er küsst sie auf die Wange, wodurch sie einen Schüttelfrost bekommt. 

„Doch ich kann nicht immer bei dir sein.“

Er deutet mit seiner Hand in den Saal, wo sie erst jetzt eine kleine Figur bemerkt. Dieser jongliert drei kleine Bälle, gefüllt mit Sand, mit seinen kurzen Armen. Robin welcher bis eben in einem Halbschlaf war, klatscht voll Elan und springt aus seinem Stuhl. Der kleine Mann trägt lustige Kleidung, die ihm nicht ganz zu passen scheint und hat um den Hals ein Stück Leder geschlungen. Seine Schuhe sind spitzt zulaufend und klingeln, wenn er sie bewegt. 

Am Ende seiner Vorstellung fängt er die Bälle eins nach dem anderen geschickt auf seinen Kopf und verbeugt sich leicht seinem Publikum. 

Sansa, welche noch immer nicht genau verstanden hat, was nun ihr letztes Geschenk ist, betrachtet den Mann wage. Sie ist zu weit weg um genau seine Gesichtszüge zu sehen, doch sein Kopf ist übersät mit dunkelblonde Wellen. 

Petyr zieht sie erneut mit sich und bringt sie näher an den Hofnarren heran, welcher bereits von Robin begutachtet wird. Dieser piekt ihn immer wieder in den Bauch um zu sehen, wo er am besten zustechen muss, damit die Bälle von seinem Kopf purzeln. Der Zwerg erduldet dies ohne Protest. Nun steht auch Sansa vor ihm und Petyr lächelt sie an.

„Wie findest du ihn?“, fragt er und erst jetzt bemerkt sie was ihr Geschenk wohl sein wird. Der Zwerg ist wohl ein Sklave, der Petyr extra für sie gekauft hat. Sind Sklaven nicht sehr teuer?

„Ich nehme ihn, wenn Alayne ihn nicht haben will.“, behauptet Robin, welcher nun leicht an seinen Haaren zieht. Der Zwerg wirkt, als würde ihn eine Fliege nerven und doch wagt er es nicht Augenkontakt aufzunehmen. 

„Ach wirklich?“, fragt Petyr beiläufig.

„Ich würde ihn zu gerne fliegen sehen.“

Erst jetzt blickt er sie hoffnungsvoll an, in seine Augen spiegelt sich Angst. Seine Augen. Sehr merkwürdig. Eins davon ist Schwarz, während das andere Grün ist.  
„Nun wenn Alayne ihn nicht haben will, spricht nichts dagegen…“

„Ich nehme ihn.“ Sie will nicht hören was man mit ihm tun könnte.

„Danke Vater.“

Sie flieht auf ihr Zimmer und ist etwas überrascht, als der Zwerg ihr folgt, doch sie will ihn nicht ansprechen, bevor sie sich nicht hinter verschlossenen Türen befindet. 

„Schließe sie!“, befiehlt sie, welchen der Zwerg schweigend ausführt.

Nachdem er nach ihren Anweisungen auch den Rigel vor die Türe geschoben hat, steht er unsicher im Raum. 

„Musst du mir immer folgen?“, fragt sie als sie bemerkt, dass seine Ständige nähe auch lästig sein kann.

„Wenn ihr es wünscht warte ich vor eurer Türe bis ihr mich braucht.“

„Ich brauche nichts, ich bin müde und würde jetzt gerne schlafen.“

Der Zwerg nickt, bevor er erneut fragt: „Wünscht ihr, dass ich draußen warte?“

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du dir ein eigenes Zimmer suchst.“

Daraufhin lacht der Zwerg leise, sodass sie es kaum hört.

„My Lady, euer Vater hat mir befohlen nicht von eurer Seite zu weichen. Ich werde vor der Tür warten.“

„Warte!“, befiehlt sie, bevor er sich von ihr wenden kann.

„Du holst dir den Tod, wenn du die ganze Nacht auf dem Kalten Stein schläfst. Sorge dafür, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht, dann kannst du hier schlafen.“

„Wie Ihr befiehlt, My Lady.“ Sofort geht er zum Kamin und legt ein Scheid ins Feuer, bevor er wie eine Statue vor ihr erstarrt. Sansa betrachtet ihn Wortlos. Das ist ein Komischer Kauts. Er tut nur das was man einem befiehlt, als hätte er Angst er könnte eine Grenze überschreiten.

„Ich brauche Hilfe mit meinem Kleid.“, behauptet Sansa plötzlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushält, dass er sich wie eine Statue verhält.

„Oh, soll ich eine Zofe…“

„Vater meint, dass ich keine Zofe mehr benötige, dass immer jemand bei mir ist. Deshalb bist du doch hier, oder?“

„Natürlich.“

Es ist ein Test. Sie will wissen, was sie ihm zumuten kann und wie geschickt er sich anstellt, was für einen Nutzen er für sie hat. Unsicher trottet er auf sie zu, seine Hände nah am Körper. Er wartet, bis sie sich eigenwillig umdreht, bevor er vorsichtig das Oberkleid und Koset aufschnürt. Es ist immer wieder eine Erleichterung aufatmen zu können. Als der kleine Mann seine Arbeit beendet hat sitzt er sich ans Feuer, auf die Felle, die man vor ihrem Karmin ausgebreitet hat und schaut in die Flammen. Er sieht aus, als wären seine Gedanken weit weg. Doch dies kümmert sie wenig. Auch sie wäre lieber an einem anderen Ort, doch ihr Name bestimmt ihr Schicksal, nicht sie. 

Sie ist erstaunt, als sie aufwacht, dass noch immer das Feuer nicht ausgebrannt ist. Scheinbar hat ihr neues Geschenk, die ganze Nacht über die Flammen immer wieder gefüttert, noch mehr erstaunt ist sie, dass er bei dem Rascheln ihrer Felle sich wie durch einen Befehl aufrichtet, den Blick aber nicht vom Kamin wendet. Eine Zofe hilft ihr sich anzukleiden und ihr Frühstück wird auf ihr Zimmer gebracht. Es dauert nicht lange bis die Sonne hoch am Himmel steht und der Erbe Höheners mit ihr spielen will. Der Burghof ist verschneit und Robin kommt auf die Idee, die Pferde in den Ställen mit Schneebällen abzuwerfen, woraufhin Sansa antwortet, dass dies nicht sehr damenhaft ist und sie dies deshalb nicht tun dürfe. 

„Dann spielen wir eben verstecken oder wir werfen Dinge das Mond Tor runter.“

Der Junge hat für ihren Geschmack zu viel Spaß am Mond Tor, weshalb sie sich schnell für das Versteck spielen entscheidet. Positiv betrachtet, hat sie so meiste Zeit ihre Ruhe.

Zuerst versteckt sich Robin. Dieser ist nicht wirklich gut darin ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden, weshalb Sansa ihn schon nach einer kurzen Zeitspanne gefunden hat, doch da er ein schlechter Verlierer ist und sie so einen kleinen Spaziergang machen kann, schlendert sie ziellos in im Innenhof umher und betrachtet immer mal wieder verschiedene Ecken und Nischen, um den Anschein zu wahren, der Jungen zu suchen. Nach einer kurzen Weile wird es dem Jungen zu langweilig und Springt aus seinem Versteck. Er verkündet seinen Sieg und wie gut er doch in allem sei. Sansa nickt nur daraufhin und denkt sich nichts weiter. Dann ist Sansa an der reihe sich zu verstecken. Ihre Verstecke sind herzlos gewählt. Sie sitzt sich meist nur auf eine Bank, die nicht gerade im Sichtfeld steht wartet wieder darauf, dass sie mit dem Suchen an der Reihe ist. 

So geht es einige Runden. Robin jedoch wird jede Runde etwas ungeduldiger, da dieser schnell von jeglichen Dingen gelangweilt wird, hofft Sansa so, dass dieser bald wo anders spielen geht. 

Sansa ist wieder einmal mit dem Suchen an der Reihe. Es ist bereits spät und das Abendessen wird bald serviert, weshalb ihre Suche nun langsamer von statten läuft wie eh schon. Er staunt ist sie dennoch, dass sie ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gefunden hat. Hat er dieses Mal ein besseres Versteck gefunden? Andererseits ist es ihr egal. 

Sie trottet weiter um her, bis sie ihn tatsächlich findet. Zu ihrem Erstaunen ist sein bestes Versteck das, was er benutzt, wenn er sich nicht versteckt. Scheinbar ist er gerade dabei ein Loch in den tiefen Schnee zu graben. Er steht etwas abseits, weshalb man sich dort keine Mühe gemacht hat den Schnee täglich zu entfernen, da dies bei der Arbeit keinen einschränkt.

Er bemerkt seine Cousine erst, als sie direkt neben ihm steht.

„Wir können aufhören zu spielen, ich habe etwas lustigeres gefunden.“

Ein Loch graben ist also lustiger? Denn ganzen angesammelten Schnee legt er auf einen großen Haufen, klopft ihn fest und sucht noch mehr von der kalten Watte. Sie betrachtet den Jungen verdattert, bis ihr auffällt, dass sich immer wieder der Schnee, vom Haufen löst, ohne berührt zu werden.

„Was machst du da?“, fragt sie neugierig. Robin jedoch findet es nicht nötig ihr zu antworten. Sie will sich wegdrehen, als erneut eine größere Ladung wie eine Lawine den verschneiten Boden erreicht und bevor der Junge erneut Schnee auf die Stelle werfen kann sieht sie gerade wie etwas Fell aus dem Schnee ragt. Hat er etwa ein Hund vergraben? In seiner Kindlichen Naivität würde sie ihm dies sogar zutrauen.

„Ich habe gerade Lord Baelysh getroffen, er sagte er hätte ein Geschenk für dich.“, lügt sie.

„Wirklich? Wie toll.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzt der kleine Junge davon, um sein nichtvorhandenes Geschenk in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sansa dagegen ruft einen Stallburschen zu sich, der rein zufälligerweise in ihrer Nähe war und deutet ihm das Tier auszugraben. Mit blanken Händen beginnt er den Schnee wegzuschaufeln und bereits nach dem zweiten Schub kann man erkennen, dass sich um die Büschel Fell in Wirklichkeit um Haare handelten. Hat er etwa ein Kind eingegraben? Ihr Herz pocht ihr fast aus der Brust, als sie das Gesicht des Kindes erkennt. Sie hat noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihr Geschenk plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass Robin mit dem Zwerg, welcher nun bewusstlos im Schnee liegt, spielen will. Er hat sie den ganzen Tag mit Sicherheitsabstand verfolgt, dass es für sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit wurde und sie sich nicht von ihm gestört wurde. Seine Haut ist blass und seine Haare und Kleidung durchdrängt, ihm muss bitter kalt sein. Nachdem der Stallbursche ihn bis zur Brust ausgegraben hat zieht er ihm mit einem kräftigen hieb aus dem Schnee.

„Soll ich den Maester hohlen?“

Er ist ein Sklave, dazu noch ein Zwerg, der Maester wird sich kaum um ihn kümmern.

„Bring ihn auf mein Zimmer und schüre das Feuer, sorge dafür, dass er es warm hat.“

Zeternd sitzt Robin Arryn neben seiner Mutter und baumelt mit seinen Füßen. Das Abendessen nehmen sie immer zusammen ein. Robin, Lysa, Petyr und auch Sansa. Lysa und Petyr sitzen dabei immer an Tischende um ihre Dominanz zu zeigen. Robin sitzt Sansa gegenüber und tritt ihr manchmal nach seiner Aussage ausversehen, gegen ihr Schienbein. Er ist ein Aktiver Junge, er kann einfach nicht in Ruhe dasitzen. 

„Wie war dein Tag heute, Schatz?“, fragt Lysa ihren Sohn nachdem ein warmer Auflauf serviert wurde.

„Alayne hat mich angelogen.“, platzt es aus Robin hervor und Lysas Blick verfinstert sich. Sansa weiß besser als dies zu verweigern und sich aufzuregen, wie zu den Zeiten von Arya. Diese Streitereien hatten einen Grund, die mit Robin wirken wie Zeitverschwendung.

„Sie hat etwas Falsches überhört. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, nur noch nicht heute.“, behauptet Petyr und versucht Sansa aus der Situation zu führen. Sein Blick jedoch verrät ihr, dass er es weiß.

Der Junge scheint mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

„Bekomme ich auch einen Zwerg geschenkt?“, fragt er neugierig, er ist schon vom ersten Tag an neidisch auf sie gewesen.

„Wenn du Alayne fragst, kannst du sicher einmal mit ihm spielen.“, behauptet Petyr.

„Er ist der Erbe Höheners, wenn er hier mit jemanden spielen will, dass soll ihn keiner dies verweigern.“, meint Lysa plötzlich und sieht Sansa streng an.

„Wenn er ihn nicht kaputt macht, wie zum Beispiel im Schnee vergraben oder ihn das Mond Tor herunter stößt habe ich nichts dagegen.“, antwortet Sansa. Bei diesen Worten fallen die Schultern des Jungen zusammen.

„Ich will aber auch so etwas haben!“, meint er trotzig. Petyr lächelt ihn aufmunternd an. 

„Du kannst doch zusammen mit Alayne mit ihm spielen, da kann auch nichts passieren und du hast sogar einen Spielkameraden mehr.“

Man bemerkt, dass der Junge noch nicht ganz zufrieden ist. 

„Bekomme ich dann auch so etwas?“

„Mal sehen.“

Das Feuer brennt, als sie ihr Zimmer betritt. Das Gespräch mit Lysa und Robin hat sie doch etwas mehr aufgewühlt wie sie es geplant hatte. Sie wäre gerne wieder auf Winterfell, bei ihrer Familie, sogar Arya, mit welcher sie sich nur streitet fehlt ihr sehr. Was sie jetzt wohl gerade tut? Wo sie wohl ist? Was sieht sie? 

Ihr Blick wandelt zu ihrem Bett, in welchem der Zwerg in Fell und Decken eingewickelt auf sie wartet. Wahrscheinlich hat er noch immer nicht sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und der Stallbursche hat ihn in dieser Position zurückgelassen. Der Wollknäuel zittert von Zeit zurzeit und als Sansa seine nun etwas rötere Haut berührt kribbeln ihre Fingerspitzten. Er ist noch immer zu kalt. Sie ist auf Winterfell aufgewachsen, weshalb ihr von klein auf beigebracht wurde, dass das Herz stehen bleiben kann, wenn es zu starken Temperaturunterschieden ausgesetzt ist. Es ist also gut, dass der Stallbursche ihn nicht direkt vors Feuer gesetzt hat. Doch jetzt ist es Zeit seine Temperatur etwas weiter zu erhöhen. Vorsichtig nimmt sie das Bündel auf dem Arm, welches nicht mehr als ein Kind wiegt, und setzt ihn mit samt den Decken vors knisternde Feuer in einem Stuhl, bevor sie sich bis zum Unterkleid entblößt. Immer wieder überprüft sie seine Körpertemperatur und ist erleichtert festzustellen, dass sie langsam wieder steigt. Die Kleidung des Narren ist noch immer feucht, doch die Wärme der Flammen leckt sie schnell wieder trocken, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er aufwachen wird. Nach einem Bad at sie das ungute Gefühl, dass sie seit dem Abendessen hatte, von ihrer Haut geschruppt und ihre Haare tragen eine weitere Nuance Kupfer in sich, sie muss sie bald wieder erneut färben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think

Am nächsten Morgen brennen die Flammen noch immer und Sansa brauch erst einige Momente um zuzuordnen, weshalb. Vor dem Kamin liegt noch immer ein Bündel in dem gepolsterten Suhl, welches sich gegen die Armlehnen stützt. Erneut wie am Morgen zuvor springt das Ding bei dem Rascheln ihrer eigenen Decke zum Leben. Selbst jetzt scheint es nicht zu schlafen. Sansa jedoch richtet sich nur auf und sieht zu wie der kleine Mann wankend auf seine krummen Beinen richtet. Der gestrige Tag zehrt noch sehr an seiner Kraft. 

„Du bist aufgewacht!“

„Ja, my Lady.“

„Gut. Kannst du dich noch an gestern erinnern?“

Der Zwerg nickt zögernd. „Ich denke schon.“

„Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, also setze dich.“

Und wieder gehorcht er. 

Ihm scheint es nicht zu gefallen, auf ihren Befehl hin sie alleine zu lassen und Sansa kann sich denken weshalb. Petyr hat sie ihn geschenkt und doch scheint er den Befehl ihres Scheinvaters zu befolgen. Ob er ihn noch andere Befehle gibt. Vielleicht ist er dafür da, dass Petyr selbst hinter verschlossenen Türen ein Auge auf sie hat. 

Es scheint kaum aufzufallen, dass der Zwerg nicht bei ihr ist. Außer eine Bemerkung von Robin hat das nichts zur Folge, bis Petyr sie anspricht.

„Gefällt dir dein Geschenk?“

„Ja, er ist lustig.“, sie hat noch keinen Witz von ihm gehört.

„Das freut mich. Ihn hat man scheinbar gut erzogen, wenn er dich aber stören sollte, oder sich dich annähern sollte. Gib mir Bescheid und ich werde mich darum kümmern.“

Wenn er gut trainiert wurde, wird er wohl kaum sich ihr annähern und doch macht Petyr ihr verständlich, dass er es nicht zulassen wird, dass jemand sich ihr wie damals Joffrey nähert. Das könnte man meinen, doch in Wirklichkeit ist es so, dass er sie für sich ganz alleine haben will. Selbst wenn der Ritter, von dem sie immer geträumt hat, mit weißem Ross und blankpolierter Rüstung, der für sie sorgen würde und gut für sie wäre, würde Petyr diesen nicht erdulden und dafür sorgen, dass dieser Bald den anderen Gebrochenen Körpern am Ende des Mond Tores beiwohnt. 

„Aber natürlich.“, sie versucht zu lächeln. 

Nach dem Abendmahl geht sie auf ihr Zimmer. Fast schon hat sie sich daran gewöhnt die Feuerstelle nie kalt zu sehen, weshalb sie dem auch nicht weiter Beachtung schenkt. Erst als sie ihr Haar bürsten will bemerkt sie, dass der Stuhl, welcher normalerweise vor dem Spiegel steht, vor dem Feuer platziert ist, und das in diesem noch immer der Zwerg sitzt. Worüber sie sich wunderst, ist dass dieser sich nicht bewegt. Schläft er etwa? Dies wäre das erste Mal, dass sie diesen in diesem Zustand sieht. Langsam schleicht sie sich an, doch der kleine Mann muss ihre Nähe gespürt haben und reißt seine Augen auf. Er muss sich erschreckt haben, denn er purzelt bei ihrem Anblick ungeschickt aus dem Stuhl. Sansa kichert. 

Nachdem er sich gefangen hat, richtet er sich auf. 

„Ich brauche den Stuhl.“, meint sie, noch immer ihr Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Oh.“, der kleine Mann scheint noch etwas verwirrt zu sein, doch Ordnet schnell seine Gedanken und schiebt den Stuhl vor dem Spiegel, wo sie ihn deutet. Er ist etwas tollpatschig, nachdem er aufgewacht ist, was sie an ein kleines Kind erinnert und sie weiter zum Lächeln bringt. Sie ist es nicht mehr gewöhnt ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen im Spiegel zu sehen, weshalb dies auch bald wieder verschwindet. 

„Kennst du dich mit Haaren aus?“ 

Er sieht sie verwundert an, da er die Frage nicht ganz zu verstehen scheint.

„Ich habe selbst welche.“

„Hast du schon einmal die Haare einer Frau gekämmt?“

„Nein.“, gibt er zu, „aber es dies wird wohl nicht zu schwer sein.“

Sie bietet ihm den Kamm, verziert mit Gold, noch ein weiteres Geschenk von Petyr. Der Zwerg nimmt ihn und stellt sich hinter ihr. Im Spiegel kann sie sein Gesicht erkennen, als er sich an seine Arbeit macht. Er scheint noch etwas unsicher zu sein, gibt sich aber Mühe nicht an ihre Haaren zu ziehen. Im Gegenteil. Er Lockert die Knoten mit seiner Hand und achtet darauf, dass sich ihre Strähnen nicht verheddern, bevor er mit der Bürste durch ihr Haar geht.

„Du machst das erstaunlich gut.“, meint sie und das Gesicht des Zwerges glättet sich. 

Es fühlt sich verwunderlich gut an, wenn er mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare geht und langsam driften ihre Augen zu, als sie indirekt eine Kopf Massage erhält.

Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit erwacht sie wieder und der Zwerg legt gerade die Bürste neben den Spiegel. Die Kerzen sind etwas abgebrannt und wenn sie schätzen müsste hat sie ungefähr eine halbe Stunde geschlafen. 

Sie sieht in den Spiegel und bemerkt, dass er ihr Haar gebürstet hat, bis es glänzt. Dafür, dass er dies laut Angabe noch nie gemacht hat, hat er die Aufgabe erstaunlich gut gelöst. Des Weiteren Hilft er ihr erneut aus ihrem Oberkleid und Korsett, wobei ihr auffällt, dass er diese Aufgabe dieses Mal nicht so meistert, wie das letzte Mal, vielleicht sind seine Arme schwer geworden, er muss sie schließlich bis zur Kopfhöhe halten, als er sie gebürstet hat. 

Diese wird zu ihrem Alltag. Morgens wird er wach, wenn sie aufsteht, sie lässt sich von ihren Zofen einkleiden und bekommt ihr Frühstück aufs Zimmer gebracht. Sie hat sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass sie keine Türen auf und zu machen muss, da der Zwerg immer etwas schneller als sie ist. Am Tag über bemerkt sie ihn kaum, wenn sie ihrem Alltag nachgeht, er ist aber trotzdem immer da, wenn sie etwas braucht. Zu Abend isst sie mit den Anderen und muss sich Beleidigungen von Lysa oder Robin anhören. Am Abend, wenn sie erschöpft ist, prasselt immer schon ein Feuer im Kamin und nach einem Bad, lässt sie sich von ihrem Zwerg die Haare kämmen und kann sich so entspannen. 

„Mein Vater hat dir also befohlen immer in meiner Nähe zu sein?“

Der Zwerg nickt, vertieft in seine Arbeit.

„Hat er dir gesagt wieso?“

Er lächelt sachte bevor er antwortet.

„Mann braucht sich mir gegenüber nicht zu rechtfertigen, wenn ich etwas tun soll, dann werde ich es so gut wie möglich erledigen.“

Ihr Blick fällt um das Halsband, welches um sein Genick geschlungen wurde. An der Kehle befindet sich ein Ring, an welchem man vermutlich eine Kette befestigen kann. Sie fragt sich ob man dies schon einmal bei ihm benutzt hat, ob man wohl schon einmal mit ihm, wie mit einem Hund spazieren gegangen ist. Seine vorherigen Besitzer scheinen sich nicht wirklich gut um ihn gekümmert zu haben. Er zuckt manchmal zusammen, wenn sie eine plötzliche, schnelle Bewegung macht. Ob er wohl Narben trägt, außer diejenige, die sein Gesicht spaltet. Er trägt noch immer die Kleidung vom ersten Tag. Sie wirkt wie die Kleidung eines ganzen Mannes, bei welchem man die Arme und Beine abgeschnitten hat. An den Armen ist sie viel zu locker und manchmal sieht es so aus, als würde er darin versinken.

„Ich habe früher meine eigene Kleidung genäht.“, sagt sie plötzlich, ohne genau zu wissen wieso.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie atemberaubend war.“, sein Blick wendet er nicht von ihrem noch feuchten Haar.

„Wenn man Vater dir einen Befehl geben würde, welcher sich mit meinem wiederspricht, welchen würdest du dann ausführen.“

Erst jetzt sieht er sie an.

„Dieses Szenario ist bereits geschehen, erinnert Ihr euch? Ihr habt mir an meinem zweiten Tag befohlen, dass ich mich ausruhen und euch für den Tag alleine lassen sollte, obwohl ich den Auftrag hatte euch nicht allein zu lassen.“

„Das wahr etwas anderes, du warst krank.“

Er blickt verlegen zu Boden, als sei es seine Schuld gewesen, dass er im Schnee begraben wurde.

„Den meisten kümmert so etwas nicht.“ 

Sie verfallen in eine Stille, bis die Kerzen fast abgebrannt sind.

„Du hast einen guten Wortschatz, für jemanden, der nicht im Adel geboren wurde.“

Der Zwerg legt die Bürste zu Seite und behauptet dann: „Vielen Dank.“

„Woher kommt das?“

„Der Vorteil ist, dass wenn man jemanden gehört, der wohlhaben ist und viel zu tun hat, manchmal etwas Freizeit bekommt. In dem Zimmer wo man mich damals hielt lagen ein paar Bücher rum. Sie waren nicht wirklich interessant, dennoch konnte ich mir so einige neue Wörter aneignen.“

„Du hast dir also selbst das Lesen beigebracht?“

„Ja, my Lady.“

„Hast du schon jemanden mal etwas vorgelesen?“

„Nur mir selbst.“

„Lies etwas für mich.“

Seine Stimme ist flüssig, tief und beruhigend. Ohne dass es bemerkt hat, hat sie sich angefangen in seiner Nähe wohlzufühlen und wird jede Nacht von seiner Stimme in den Schlaf getragen. Sie bemerkt wie seine Hände zittern, als er das Buch hebt. Scheinbar raubt ihm das bis zu fast einer halben Stunde heben der Hände doch die Kraft.

Sie hat für ihn ein Hocker besorgt, worauf er sich abends stellen kann und ihr fällt auf, dass dies wirklich mit dem Zittern der Hände helfen kann. 

Zu ihrem Erstaunen, hat Robin sie in den letzten Monaten in Ruhe gelassen und hat sich ganz auf das Bogenschießen Konzentriert, was er wohl als Lord beherrschen muss. Doch nach langem guten Verhalten scheint nun doch der kleine Junge wieder zum Vorschein zu gelangen.

„Ich will etwas spielen!“

Er steht direkt vor ihr, wobei er nicht mit ihr redet, sondern mit ihrem Schatten. Er sieht es als selbstverständlich an, dass er mit dem Zwerg spielen kann, wenn er will, wobei es Sansa klar ist, dass dies für den kleinen Mann womöglich nicht gut enden kann.

„In Ordnung, lass uns etwas spielen?“

„Du willst doch nie etwas mit mir spielen!“, behauptet der Junge etwas überrascht.

„Du hattest solange etwas zu tun und kaum Zeit für mich, da habe ich bemerkt, wie sehr ich dich vermisse.“

Sansa hat gelernt, wie sie mit ihm reden muss, damit sie das bekommt, was sie will. Der Junge grinst.

„Ich wollt wissen, wie weit er Springen kann.“

„Wieso, dass den?“

„Ein Ritter ist einmal, als ich noch kleiner war über das Mond Tor gesprungen, das war sehr inspirierend.“

Sie bemerkt wie ihr Schatten unruhig wird.

„Lass uns doch irgendetwas machen, was wir zu dritt spielen können.“, sie denkt schnell nach.

„Wir Könnten uns eine Burg aus Schnee bauen.“

„Ich habe eine echte Burg, was brauch ich dann eine aus Schnee?“

„Weil wir dann uns gegenseitig in unseren Burgen angreifen können, eine Art Schneeball Schlacht sozusagen.“

Er legt seine Finger unters Kinn als er nachdenkt.

„Also gut wir bauen uns eine Burg und dann können wir spielen, wie Hohenehr eine Belagerung zerschlägt.“

Die Burg ist etwa 2 Meter auf 2 Meter breit und 1 Meter hoch. Da es sich bei dem Bauen der Burg um eine Teamarbeit handelt, machen Sansa und der Zwerg die größte Arbeit. Robin dagegen findet es sehr lustig, dabei zuzusehen, wie der kleine Mann seine Befehle ausführt und die Dicke der Mauern erhöht, oder einen Stock sucht, der die Fahne der Festung präsentiert.

„Und wo ist das Mondtor?“, fragt Robin plötzlich, und Sansa verdreht genervt die Augen. Es wird Zeit, dass der Junge auf anderen Gedanken kommt.

„Wofür brauchst du ein Mondtor bei einer Belagerung?“

„Um natürlich meine Feinde hinunter zu stoßen, wenn sie verlieren.“, er spricht es aus als sein es selbst verständlich. 

Langsam verliert Sansa die Geduld. Der Junge ist ein paar Jahre jünger wie sie, er sollte sich nicht verhalten wie ein Kind. Sie würde am liebsten ihm mit dem Schnee den Kopf waschen. Sie öffnet schon den Mund um ihn endlich ihre Meinung zu sagen, da deutet der Zwerg auf eine kleine Erhöhung. Neben der Treppe ist ein großer Haufen Schnee, der sich gebildet hat, als man Tag täglich den Schnee von der Arbeitsfläche geschippt hat und in den man gut von dem Dach der Ställe, springen kann.

„Dort ist es doch.“

„Ja stimmt, dort ist es ja.“, stimmt Sansa schnell mit ein. Robin legt seinen Kopf schief, bevor er meint, dass dies vielleicht funktionieren könnte.

Dann kam es zur Teamaufstellung. Robin will natürlich im Schloss sitzen, doch als er sich gegen die Wände lehnt bricht ein großes Stück weg. Der Lord von Hohenehr wimmert und sieht aus, als sei er den Tränen nah. Was hat er von einem Schloss aus Schnee erwartet?

„Das ist doch Blöd, die Mauern sind zu dünn, dass hält keine Belagerung Stand. Kobold, bring noch mehr Schnee.“

Kobold, das ist ein neuer Spitzname für ihren Begleiter, einen wo ihr nicht wirklich gefällt.

„Die Burg gesteht aus Schnee, was erwartest du? Da hilft auch mehr Schnee nicht.“

Robin zieht seine Lippe nach unten, deutlich wütend.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?“, fragt der Zwerg tritt verlegen auf der Stelle.

„Sprich!“

„Mann könnte das Schloss mit Wasser bespritzen, über Nacht sollte sich dann eine Eisschicht darauf bilden.“

Sansa sieht Robin an, und wartet auch eine Antwort. Sie will sich nicht ständig mit ihm Streiten. Er scheint darüber zu grübeln, bevor er nickt.

Es wird langsam dunkel, weshalb sie sowieso nicht mehr die Schlacht darstellen können.

„Also gut, aber ich geh jetzt Abendessen.“ Scheinbar hält er das Spiel für heute beendet.

„Das essen wird erst in etwa einer Stunde serviert, wir können also noch…“

„Das ist mir egal.“ Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen stapft er davon.

„Dieser… dieser…“ Sie Kocht vor Wut, und ist kurz davor ihren Zorn überlaufen zu lassen. Sie atmet tief ein und aus umso wieder die Kontrolle zurück zu erlangen.

Als sie die Burg gebaut hat, hat sie sich in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt gefühlt, in welcher Bran und Arya dies andauernd taten. Deshalb dachte sie nicht sofort daran, dass sie einfach jemanden befehlen konnte die Burg fertig zu stellen. Sie weiß noch nicht einmal wo sich die Eimer befinden. 

Sie sitzt sich gereizt auf eine Bank in der Nähe.

„Natürlich bleibt die ganze Arbeit an mir hängen.“, brummt sie frustriert.

Sie schweigt einige Minuten, ihren Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben.

„Ich kann die Burg fertigstellen, Wasserschleppen wirkt kaum wie die Arbeit einer Lady.“

Es wirkt fast so als würde er sie verspotten, oder er versucht sie zu necken und so aufzumuntern. 

„Ihr könnt euch so etwas in Eurem Zimmer ausruhen, bevor Ihr zum Essen erscheint.“

Sie betrachtet den Zwerg, welcher neben ihr Steht und sanft lächelt und nickt schließlich. Sie sieht ihm zu, wie er sich verbeugt und seines Weges geht, sie wartet jedoch nicht auf seine Rückkehr, sondern wirft sich auf ihr Bett aus Federn. 

Beim Abendmahl hat Robin gute Laune, weshalb auch Lysa gute Laune hat. Und weil diese nichts zum Nörgeln haben, haben alle gute Laune. Scheinbar hat es doch einen nutzen etwas Zeit mit Robin zu verbringen.

Als sie auf ihr Zimmer geht, legt gerade der Zwerg Holz nach. Scheinbar hat er das Feuer soeben erst entfacht, denn der Raum ist noch kalt. 

„Stell dir vor, verbringt man etwas Zeit mit Robin, und schon ist seine Mutter zufrieden.“, sie wirft sich auf ihr Bett.

„Das freut mich.“ 

Sie legt sich auf ihren Bauch und mustert den kleinen Mann.

„Wenn ich dir befehle, dass du mit niemanden darüber sprichst, was in diesem Zimmer passiert und was ich sage, wirst du schweigen, selbst wenn mein Vater dich frägt.“

„Natürlich“

Sie vermisst es nicht wenigstens in ihrem Zimmer das sagen zu können was sie will.

„Selbst wenn man dir droht weh zu tun?“

„Selbst dann.“, versichert er.

„Hat mein Vater dir noch einen Befehl gegeben, außer, dass du in meiner Nähe bleiben sollst?“

„Keinen der weiterhin gültig ist, nur Kleinigkeiten.“

„Gut, dann Befehle ich dir, dass du über alles was in diesem Zimmer gesprochen oder geschieht, Stillschweigen behältst, und mit niemanden darüber redest, außer mit mir.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht.“

Sie hat das Gefühl ihr fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Endlich kann sie wenigsten in ihren eigenen Gemächern sie selbst sein. Sie streckt sich.

„Hilf mir erst einmal aus diesem Gefängnis hier raus.“

Gemeint ist ihr Korsett.

Sie weicht zurück, als er sie berührt. Selbst durch ihr Kleid kann sie seine kalten Hände spüren. Er macht keinen weiteren Zug ohne ihren Befehl ihr erneut zu nähern. Sie dreht sich um, und umgreift seine Hände. Sie sind rot, von dem kalten Schnee, in dem er den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hat. Sie reibt über seine Schultern, um seine Körperwärme zu überprüfen, nicht dass er erneut krank wird. Er hat keine Handschuhe oder Mantel getragen, natürlich ist ihm kalt.

„Wir sollten dir unbedingt wärmere Sachen besorgen.“, meint sie. Sie schreitet zu ihrer Truhe und zieht einen schwarzen Umhang hervor, den sie nur selten trägt. 

„Halt Mal.“, sie drückt ihn das Bündel in die Hand, bevor sie noch Fäustlinge herauszieht.

Natürlich ist der Umhang zu lang und die Fäustlinge zu schmal, doch mit einer Schere ist das schnell erledigt. Der Narr versichert öfters, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machen sollte, doch sie behauptet, dass sie schon lange wieder etwas mit Nadel und Schere üben wollte. Er braucht nicht lange und sein Umhang und Fäustlinge sind fertig. Sansa bemerkt, dass sie etwas außer Übung ist, ist jedoch trotzdem mit ihrem Ergebnis zufrieden.

„Danke.“, seine Stimme dick mit Emotion, seine Augen glitzern, er sieht fast aus, als würde er weinen müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsächlich hat sich am nächsten Morgen eine Eisschicht um die Burg gebildet. Robin ist zufrieden, da sich der Schnee nicht löst, als er mit seinem Stiefel leicht dagegen stößt. Mit etwas mehr Druck könnte die Eisschicht den Schnee nicht davon bewahren seine Wege zu gehen, dazu ist die Schicht noch zu dünn. Erneut platziert sich Robin in die Burg und Sansa bietet sich an, den Belagerer zu spielen und da Robin die Burg hat und der Feind bei einer Belagerung meistens in der Überzahl ist, einigen sie sich schnell , dass der Zwerg auf ihrer Seite kämpfen dürfe. Es ist eine Schneeballschlacht, Robin versucht sich so gut wie möglich hinter der Burg zu verstecken, doch manche Bälle treffen ihn. Manche Bälle treffen Sansa und machen ihre Unterstützung, manchmal trifft sie sogar selbst ihre Unterstützung. Es ist eben eine Schneeballschlacht, keiner achtet wirklich darauf, wer gewinnt. Sie quicken vor Freude, wenn sie jemanden treffen und lachen, wenn sie es nicht tun. Auch wenn es kindisch ist, Sansa hat schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. Die Stunden verstreichen eine, zwei, was macht das schon, nur langsam bemerkt Sansa, dass sie Müde wird. 

„Warte ich brauche eine Pause.“, meint sie und klopft sich den Schnee von den Schultern.

„Also gibst du auf?“, fragt Robin erfreut.

„Nein, nur eine kleine Pause.“ Sie sitzt sich auf die kleine Bank, auf welche sie schon gestern saß.

„Deine Burg hat Schäden davongetragen.“, meint sie und betrachtet die abgenutzten Mauern.

„Dabei hat sie lange gehalten.“, fügt sie schnell hinzu.

„Es ist unfair, wenn du eine Pause machst, das ist in einer Belagerung auch der Fall.“

Sie legt den Kopf schief.

„Bei einer Belagerung tut man nichts anderes als warten.“

Nach einer kleinen Pause, in welcher Robin und der Zwerg die Mauern wieder etwas erneuert haben, geht der Spaß von vorne los, doch plötzlich wird ihr Spiel unterbrochen. 

Petyr Baelish steht auf der Treppe und mustert das Geschehen genau. 

„Robin, dein Lehrer wartet auf dich.“, behauptet er und die Belagerung wird mit einem Male zerschlagen.

„Ich will aber nicht, das ist so langweilig.“

„Ich weiß, aber ein guter Lord muss gebildet sein, und du willst doch ein guter Lord sein.“

Robin grummelt als er trotzig seines Weges geht, den Schnee kickt er Herzlos zur Seite. 

„Alayne, Tochter, geh mit mir ein Stückchen.“

Sansa passt sich die Geschwindigkeit ihres Scheinvater an. Das Klingeln der Glöckchen an den Schuhen folgt ihr gehorsam.

„Ich muss dich für ein paar Tage verlassen, mein Liebling.“, gesteht er und fährt ihr über den Rücken.

“Wohin geht Ihr?“

„Ich werde einen Mann für dich finden.“ Sansa hält an, ihr Gesicht blank.

„Ramsay Bolton ist der Lord von Winterfell, du willst doch wieder nach Hause?“ Sie blickt unsicher um sich und Petyr ergreift sie an ihrer Hüfte und zieht sie näher an sich.

„Sansa! Das kann deine einzige Change sein.“

Es ist bereits lange her, dass jemand sie so genannt hat. Er greift ihr Kinn und drückt einen feuchten Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Vertraue mir und du wirst bald wieder zu Hause sein.“

Sie drückt ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen und weint. Ihre Tränen durchnässen die Seide. Sie darf endlich wieder nach Hause, nach all diesen Jahren, doch dafür muss sie einen Fremden heiraten. Die Naben von Joffrey sind noch nicht verheilt. Sie will nicht jemanden heiraten, denn sie womöglich nicht lieben kann, der ihr womöglich weh tut. Sie ist Joffrey durch die Lappen gegangen und jetzt soll ihr altes Zuhause ihr Gefängnis sein?

„My Lady?“

Der Zwerg steht unsicher vor ihr, als hätte er keine Befugnis hier zu sein. Ihr Sichtfeld ist verschmiert und sie sieht den kleinen Mann nur schwammig und doch breiten sich ihre dünnen Arme nach ihm aus. Sie zieht ihn an sich und brennt ihre Tränen in seine bunte Brust, direkt über sein Herz. Sie spürt wie er sie hält und sachte über ihren Kopf streicht. Sie bleiben in dieser Haltung, bis ihre Tränen versiegen.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht verlässt.“, sie braucht wenigstens etwas, was vertraut wirkt. 

„Ich bin Euers.“ Wort wörtlich. Ihre Hand streicht um sein Lederband und bleibt an dem Ring an seiner Kehle stehen. Wenn die Welt ihr alles nimmt, dies kann sie ihr Eigen nennen. Sie richtet sich etwas auf, krümmt ihre Finger und zieht leicht an dem engen Band. Über das Gesicht den Zwergen peitscht für einen Moment Panik, als sie ihn aufs Bett leitet. Er kickt so gut es geht seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen, bevor sie ihn neben sich führt. Sie drückt ihn mit dem Rücken gegen das Kissen, bevor sie ihn erneut umklammert und ihren Kopf gegen die Brust legt, dabei wirktes, als würde sie mit einem Teddybären kuscheln. Der kleine Mann liegt ganz still da und lässt sie über ihn verfügen. Sie drückt ihn näher an sich und als er versteht, dass sie noch weiter seinen Trost sucht, streicht er erneut über ihr Haar.

„Ich werde nach Hause gehen und dafür einen Fremden heiraten.“ Er schweigt und streicht ihr beruhigend die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte jemanden um Rat fragen, der mir sagt, was ich tun soll.“, führt sie ihre Rede fort. Noch immer schweigt er und Sansa ist verzweifelt, so verzweifelt, dass sie sogar ihr Haustier um Rat frägt.

„Was soll ich tun?“ Sich richtet sich auf und legt ihr Kinn auf seinen Bauch, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen kann, welche sie mitfühlen betrachten, die Spur von Panik verschwunden.

„Es wirkt nicht so, als hättet Ihr eine Wahl.“, behauptet er und erst jetzt fällt ihr auf, dass er nicht über ihren Hintergrund ihrer Vergangenheit Bescheid weiß.

„Wer bin ich?“, fragt sie ihn schließlich und hat ihre Augen zusammengekniffen, ihr Verstand so scharf wie ein Messer. Dies ist ein weiterer Test für ihr und sie spürt wie er unter ihr unruhig wird.

„Ihr seid meine Meisterin.“ Eine einstudierte Antwort.

„Wie ist mein Name?“

„Lord und Lady Arryn nennen Euch Alayne.“, meint er.

„Das tun sie.“, er weicht ihre Fragen aus.

„Also wie ist mein Name, ich will ein Wort.“

„My Lady…“

„Ein Wort.“ Ihr Griff wird stärker, als er unter ihr zittert und ihren Blick ausweicht. Er hat Angst vor ihr.

„Sansa.“, seine Stimme dünn.

Sie springt auf, fühlt sich natürlich bedroht. Keiner darf wissen wer sei ist, sonst kann man sie den Lannisters ausliefern, jeder hat seinen Preis. Sie pinnt ihn unter sich, als hätte sie Angst, dass er abhauen könnte, hält seine Handgelenke fest und drückt seine Beine ist Federbett. Er sieht aus, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie ihm ein Messer durch die Kehle treibt, überzeugt soeben einen tödlichen Fehler begangen zu haben. Doch sie hat danach gefragt.

„Woher weißt du das?“ Ihre Finger rutschen nervös. 

„Euer Vater hat euch so genannt und ihr habt darauf anders reagiert wie sonst, als würde man euch mit einem Spitznamen aus Kinderzeiten rufen, als hättet Ihr Euch erinnert.“

Sein Zittern wird stärker. Sansa weiß nicht genau was sie nun tun soll.

„Du beobachtest genau, ich denke nicht, dass ein Sklave so klug sein sollte. Da besteht die Möglichkeit hintergangen zu werden.“

„My Lady, bitte!“, fleht er erbärmlich, sein Blick meidet sie noch immer, seine Augenwinkel glitzern und in seinen Gesichtszügen spiegelt sich Angst, Schmerz und der Planke Horror. Was tut sie da eigentlich. Er sieht aus, wie ein gequältes Tier.

„Ihr habt mich gefragt und ich wollte nur ehrlich sein, bitte!“

Sie hat ihn gefragt. Sie zieht sich zurück und beobachtet wie ein Ruck durch seinen kleinen Körper fährt, wie vom Blitz getroffen, bereit für seine Bestrafung. Was tut sie da?

Bis jetzt hat er ihr keinen Grund gegeben an ihn zu zweifeln. Jeder Befehl wurde von ihm gewissenhaft und ehrlich ausgeführt, selbst in ihre führigen Befragungen konnte er sie zufrieden stellen.

Er atmet seufzend auf, als sie sich nicht bewegt, richtet sich auf und zieht seine Beine an seine Brust, in welche sie noch vor kurzem geweint hat. Tränen des Schockes kullern über seine Wangen. Was ist ihm widerfahren, dass er so reagiert.

„Wie ist mein voller Name.“

„My Lady, bitte…“, fleht er, als ihm bewusst wird, dass seine Folter noch nicht vorbei ist. 

„Beantworte einfach meine Frage.“, befiehlt sie schwach, schockiert darüber wie weit sie ihn getrieben hat, doch sie muss wissen, wieviel er durch beobachten herausgefunden hat.

„Erkläre!“ Sein Kopf sinkt zwischen seinem Knieen, bevor er beginnt.

„Winterfell ist Euer Zuhause. Euer Vater behandelt Euch nicht, wie eine Tochter…“

Ihr schüttelt es am ganzen Körper, als sie an den Kuss denkt und sie bekommt einen Würgereiz. Der kleine Mann betrachtet sie besorgt.

„Weiter.“

„Lord und Lady Arryn nennen Euch unter falschem Namen. Lord Baelish hält Euch versteckt, weshalb er will, dass jemand immer ein Auge auf Euch hat. Er empfindet genug für euch, dass er ein Risiko eingeht. Mein vorheriger Meister besprach einmal wie sie den Norden für sich selbst nutzen könnten. Eine Allianz mit Winterfell, mit den Starks. Euer Name ist Sansa Stark.“ Er wendet erneut seinen Blick von ihrer Gestalt und wartet auf seine Bestrafung. Die Stark sieht der Hofnarr verblüff an. Das sind eine Menge Informationen für reine Beobachtungen. Doch wen er ihr wirklich treu ist, dann kann sie sein Talent auch gut für sich selbst nutzen.

Sie kriecht in seine Richtung und beobachtet wie das Geschenk umso näher sie ihm kommt, umso mehr er in sich zusammenfällt, bis sie schließlich direkt vor ihm sitzt und er in einem Ball zusammengekrochen ist. Er zittert noch immer und wagt er nicht sie anzusehen. 

Sie nimmt sein Kinn zwischen ihre langen Finger, zwingt ihn dazu Augenkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen und sie lächelt lieblich. Sein Blick wirkt müde.  
„Deine Augen, Ohren und Zunge gehören mir, wenn jemand sich merkwürdig oder auffällig verhält, wirst du es mir sagen, wenn jemand auch nur die Ahnung haben könnte zu wissen, wer ich bin, wirst du es mir sagen! Verstanden?“ Ihre steifen Finger graben sich in seinen Bart und kratzen seine Haut.

„Ja, My Lady.“

„Was soll ich tun?“; fragt sie dieses Mal wirklich interessiert an seiner Meinung. 

„Ihr könnt nicht heiraten, wenn Ihr schon vergeben seid.“ Er fühlt sich noch etwas unwohl in seiner neu zugeteilten Rolle. 

„Aber ich bin nicht verheiratet.“ 

Der Zwerg zieht seine Augenbraue nach oben, als würde er wirklich nachdenken.

„Ihr könntet Lord Arryn heiraten, er sollte genug Mann besitzen, um Winterfell wieder zu erlangen. Wie eine Belagerung funktioniert weiß er ja entwischen.“

Sansa kichert sanft, als sie an die Schneeballschlacht zurückerinnert.

„Robin ist mein Cousin.“

„Oh… und weiß er?“

„Er weiß wer ich bin.“ Darüber scheint der Zwerg nun noch mehr überrascht.

„Ich bin auch erstaunt, dass er mich noch nicht ausversehen verraten hat.“

„Ihr könnt immer noch wegrennen.“

„Und wo hin? Es gibt niemanden mehr, zu dem ich gehen könnte. Winterfall ist mein Zuhause, wenn es bedeutet, dass ich nach Hause kommen kann, muss ich wohl diesen Ramsey heiraten.“ Der Zwerg zuckt zusammen, als sie ihn erneut umarmt und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legt.

Am nächsten Morgen sind ihre Finger in seiner Kleidung verfangen. Sie ist wohl eingeschlafen und er hat sich seither nicht mehr bewegt. 

Den Tag über achtet sie stehts auf die Glockigen, welche leise hinter ihr ringen. Wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist, kann es sie nicht verraten und wie erwartet hört sie diese stätig, selbst wenn sie sich nicht zu ihm umkuckt und so tut, als würde sie nicht auf ihn achten. Dieses Spiel geht so weit, bis zum Abendessen. Petyr hat rechtbehalten und sitzt nicht an ihrem Tisch, sondern wahrscheinlich auf einem Pferd, zu einer anderen Burg. Robin ist angespannt, da er den Tag mit seinem Lehrer verbringen musste und gezwungen wurde etwas Produktives zu machen und da niemand da ist um Lysa davon abzuhalten ihren Frust an ihrer Nichte auszulassen, hat sie viel Spaß dabei, dies zu tun. Diese ist so weit aufgewühlt, dass sie erst am Ende des Essens, welches dieses Mal viel schneller von statten ging als sonst, da ihre Hunger bei weitem nicht so groß war wie ihre Ego, welches sie sich nicht brechen lassen will, dass die kleinen, hellen Glöckchen verstummt sind. Jetzt wo sie sich zurückerinnert, hat sie ihr Geschenk nie während des Abendmales gesehen, sondern erst auf ihrem Zimmer, auf welches sie jetzt verfrüht schreitet. Es braucht nur einen Augenblick, um sie zu verraten, Ihr Geschenk ist klug, wenn er im richtigen Moment ihre Identität preisgibt könnte er so seine Freiheit erlangen und er hat Angst vor ihr, dies wurde ihr gestern bewusst. 

Nun sitzt sie in ihrem Zimmer, der Ofen kalt und der Zwerg ist noch nirgends zu sehen. Sie schreitet auf und ab im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Bis jetzt hat Petyr dafür gesorgt, dass Lysa nicht über sie herfällt, doch jetzt wo er weg ist, kann sie jeden Moment ihre Nerven verlieren. Als sie ihre Gedanken ordnet, wird sie von dem leisen Quietschen der Türe unterbrochen. Der Hofnarr tritt ein und schließt gewissenhaft die schwere Holztüre hinter sich, dann dreht er sich zum Kamin, um das Feuer zu entfachen. In diesem Moment erkennt er jedoch Sansa, in welche er beinahe gelaufen wäre und macht einen erschrocken Satz nach hinten. Die Stark umgreift seine Schultern und zieht ihn weiter in mitten des Raumen, weg von der Türe, bevor sie diese verriegelt. Obwohl er erstaunt über Reaktion ist, sagt er nichts.

„Wo warst du?“

„My Lady, selbst ich musss etwa essen.“

Genau in diesem Augenblick fällt ihr auf, dass sie ihn noch nie essen gesehen hat. Und auch sonst scheint er nicht das tun zu müssen, was ein normaler Mann tun muss. Er hat sich auch nie entschuldigt um auf die Toilette gehen zu dürfen, oder hat sich nie gebadet oder gewaschen und doch scheint er jeden Tag aufs Neue ungehindert zu ihren Diensten zu stehen.

„Hast du mit jemanden geredet?“

„Nur das übliche. Ich habe in der Küche um ein paar Resten gebeten.“

„Hast du mit jemanden über mich gesprochen?“

„Nein.“

„Hast du jemanden gesagt wer ich bin?“ Ihre Hand verkrampft sich an seiner Schulter, sodass es schmerzen muss.

„Nein.“

„Lüge mich nicht an!“

„Ich Lüge Euch nicht an.“

„Schwöre es.“

„Ich schwöre es.“

„Auf die alten Götter und auf die neuen.“

„Auf die alten Götter und auf die neuen.“, wiederholt er, doch die junge Frau löst nicht ihren Griff. Sie hat ihn zu einer zu großen Gefahr werden lassen und jetzt droht er ihr aus ihrer Kontrolle zu entweichen. 

„Ihr habe befohlen, dass ich nicht über das spreche, was in diesem Zimmer geschieht…“

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe.“, grunzt sie genervt über das Erinnerungsvermögen des Zwerges, dieser bemerkt, dass seine Bemerkung nur noch mehr Misstrauen in ihr geweckt hat. Ihr Interesse landet blitzartig auf die eingeengte Kehle. Wenn er nicht wegrennen kann, kann er sie auch nicht verraten. Eine leise Stimme tief in ihr, die der Starks, welche die Sklaverei verabscheuen behautet, dass dies unmenschlich ist, doch sie unterdrückt das Aufsteigende Gefühl. Im Krieg ist alles Erlaubt. Menschen machen Gefangene und richten diese hin, weil sie sich durch diese Bedroht fühlen. Dies ist nichts anderes. Das was sie zu Anfang für ein lustiges Geschenk gehalten hat, hat sich als Gefahr dargestellt und er kann froh sein, wenn sie ihn nicht zum Schweigen bringt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Morgen, als die Sonne ihre müden Stahlen durch die Wolkendecke stößt, ist auf ihren Geheiß hin eine schmale aber robuste Kette auf ihr Zimmer mit dem Frühstück gebracht worden, diese meint der Schmiedemeister, ist robust genug, dass man sich nicht davon losreisen könnte. Mit Grauen mustert der kleine Mann diesen Gegenstand, erstarrt in Erinnerungen, es ist also nicht das erste Mal, dass er gezwungen ist solch eine zu tragen.

Doch dies ist das Beste für sie. Er ist gebrochen, als sie die Kette an seinem Halsband befestigt und seine Augen spiegeln Schmerz. Sie zieht leicht an seiner Kette und er gehorcht. Das Band ist eng und scheuert an seiner Haut. 

"Von nun an bleibst du immer in meiner Nähe.", ihre Augen funkeln bedrohlich.

"Du bekommst morgens etwas zu essen und eine Schüssel mit welcher du dich waschen kannst, außerdem bekommst du einen eigenen Nachttopf, verstanden?"

"Ja, my Lady.", sein Blick lehr.

Es bereitet ihr keinen Spaß ihr Geschenk so gut zu beobachte, sie hat sich sosehr jemanden gewünscht, den sie vertrauen kann und obwohl er bis jetzt nichts falsch gemacht hat, weiß sie nicht genau, was sie mit ihm machen soll. Er ist zu klug, er wird früher oder später herausfinden, wie er sie hintergehen kann.

"Sag mir was soll ich mit dir anfangen?" Er schweigt. Seitdem sie ihm die Kette aufgezwungen hat, ist er leiser geworden und spricht nur wenn man es von ihm verlangt, ansonsten nickt oder schüttelt er den Kopf.

"Antworte mir gefälligst mit Worten, ich will mich nicht immer umdrehen, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle.", befiehlt sie harsch.  
"Wie Ihr wünscht."

Auf einer merkwürdigen weiße vermisst sie Petyr, mit ihm konnte sie sich wenigstens unterhalten, jetzt wandert sie ziellos in der Burg umher, die feine Kette fest in ihren Händen. Der Zwerg ist wahrscheinlich stärker wie sie, dennoch wiegt er nicht mehr wie ein Kind und kann daher leicht hinter sich hergezogen werden. Die ersten paar Tage ist sie immer angehalten und hat auf ihn gewartet, wenn ihm seine krummen Beine Probleme bereitet haben, doch jetzt zieht sie immer wieder an seiner Leine um zu vermitteln, dass er Schritt halten soll.

"Lady Alayne, Lady Arryn will mit Euch sprechen." Sie findet in ihre Tante vor dem Mondtor, wie diese verträumt nach unten blickt. 

"Petyr wird bald nach Hause kommen."

"Das freut mich zu hören."

"Freust du dich auch bald eine verheiratete Frau zu sein? Freust du dich auf deine Hochzeit?" Sie dreht sich ihrer Nichte zu.

"Bei Joffrey hat es nicht funktioniert und als er dich für eine andere verlassen hat, hast du ihn umgebracht.", zischt sie.

"Ich habe den König nicht getötet." Sie spielt nervös mit der Kette in ihrer Hand, warum ist sie hier. Das Mondtor ragt bedrohlich und weit offen, wie ein großes Maul, dass zu verhungern scheint.

"Lügnerin, ich habe dir Unterschupf, Kleidung und Essen geboten und wie dankst du es mir, indem du mir Petyr wegnimmst.", schreit sie und geht auf Sansa zu.

"Es ist nicht meine Absicht..."

"LÜGE!"

Sie ergreift die junge Stark an ihrem Genick und schleppt sie vor das Mondtor.  
"SIEH NACH UNTEN, LOS SEHE ES DIR AN. Petyr wird am Anfang traurig sein, dass sein Lieblingsspielzeug weg ist, aber er wird es verstehen."

"Ich habe nichts mit Petyr, bitte glaube mir." Die Tränen laufen über ihre Wange, sie will nicht sterben.

"Du Schlampe lügst ja noch immer, ich sehe doch wie ihr euch anseht und ich war dabei, als du ihn geküsst hast."

"Er hat mich geküsst, ich wollte es nicht"

"Noch eine Lüge." Sie drückt sie weiter nach unten. Wäre jetzt doch nur Petyr hier, er könnte sie beruhigen.

"Richte einen Gruß meiner Schwester aus, wenn du sie siehst."  
Sie spürt wie sie ihr Gleichgewischt verliert. Lysa ist stark genug um sie nach unten zu drücken. Das ist also das Ende. Sie wird Winterfell nie wiedersehen.

Gerade bevor sie das Mond Tor verlässt umgreift etwas ihren Arm und zieht sie zurück zu den Lebenden. 

"BASTARD", Lysa hebt mit Leichtigkeit ihren Retter hoch und stellt sich erneut mit ihm zum Mondtor. Die Beine des Zwerges wackelt hunderte Meter über den Erdboden. Lysas Griff ist tödlich, der Zwerg kämpft vergeblich, die Luft fehlt ihm zum Atmen, bis seine Schläge unsauber werden und lasch. Ohne eine Vorwahrung lässt sie plötzlich den kleinen Mann fallen.

"Nein." Sie sieht wie sein kleine Gestallt hinter das Mondtor verschwindet. Das hat er nicht verdient, er ist nichts als treu zu ihr gewesen und sie hat ihm misstraut, schlimmer noch, sie hat ihn behandelt wie ein Feind, wie ein Tier. Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. Er war das letzte halbe Jahr immer an ihrer Seite und hat dabei auf sie aufgepasst. Er hat ihr manche Bitten von den Lippen abgelesen, sie umsorgt und mit seiner tiefen Stimme in den Schlaf gewogen und jetzt das. Sie hat sich immer wohl in seiner Nähe gefühlt und jetzt füllt sie die Lehre die schon lange gedroht hat sie einzunehmen. Sie sieht rot. Es ist so einfach wirklich. Es braucht nicht viel Druck und schon fliegt die hagere Frau dem Zwerg hinterher. Ihr Schrei hallt ihn ihrem Kopf. Zitternd sitzt sie sich auf eine Bank, die das Mondtor umrundet. Es ist alles ihre Schuld. Noch vor kurzem hat sie mit Robin Burgen gebaut und jetzt das? Sie hat nicht einmal bemerkt wie sie die Kette losgelassen hat. Es war ihre Aufgabe über ihr Geschenk zu verfügen. Der Wind heult über ihren Verlust und knirscht. Warte so knirschen nicht der Wind. Eine lange feine kette führt von dem Fuß ihrer Bank zum Mondtor. Hoffnungsvoll springt sie auf. Er ist klug, das hat sie selbst behauptet, vielleicht wusste er was er da tut. 

Als sie zur Öffnung prescht weiß sie nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen soll. Am Ende der Kette hängt der kleine Mann, seine Finger zwischen dem Lederband und Hals eingeklemmt. Die Wucht könnte seine Wirbelsäule durchbrochen haben. Schnell zieht sie den Sack aus Fleisch nach oben, legt ihn vorsichtig auf den Steinboden und legt ihr Ohr auf die Brust. Sein Herzschlag ist schwach, doch es ist noch vorhanden. Ihm muss die Luft zum Atmen fehlen. Seine Finger haben sein Genick davor bewahrt zu brechen, doch jetzt drückt es die Luft aus seinem aufgescheuertem Hals. Vorsichtig zieht sie seine blutig geriebenen, gebrochenen Finger aus dem zu engen Halsband. Sie muss es entfernen, oder sie wird ihren Zwerg verlieren. Sie kennt noch nicht einmal seinen Namen, könnte ihren Lebensretter daher nicht einmal wirklich betrauern. Solch ein Idiot. 

"Wach auf! Das ist ein Befehl.", der erste Befehl den er nicht ausführt.  
Sie darf seinen Kopf nicht bewegen, wenn sie es nicht riskieren will sein Genick im Nachhinein zu brechen.

"Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein."

Sie weiß nicht was sie tun soll, sie ist nicht Heilkundig. Sie braucht etwas womit sie das dicke Band durchschneiden kann, doch sie will ihn nicht alleine lassen. Ihre Finger suchen verzweifelt nach etwas Scharfen an seinem Gürtel. Doch außer eine fremde Münze in einem kleinen Beutel aus Stoff findet sie nichts. Natürlich hat er kein Messer, was hat sie auch erwartet, man hätte ihn bestraft, wenn man ihn mit einem finden würde. 

"Nein." Auch sie trägt nichts an sich und Wachen sind nirgends zu finden. Sie muss hier weg, sonst beschuldig man sie noch für den Tod ihrer Tante, aber sie kann den kleinen Mann nicht bewegen, ohne dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich verletzt.

"Mist. Bitte wach endlich auf!", schreit sie und wischt sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab. Ein weiterer entsetzter Schrei durchschneidet ihre Kehle, als eine feine Hand ihre Schulter packt.

"Nicht schreien, mein Liebling.", die Spottdrossel umarmt sie.

"Petyr?"

"Ich bin es, keine Angst."

Sie erwidert seine Umarmung und versucht zuerst die Tränen zu unterdrücken, bevor sie ihren nächsten Schachzug überdenkt. So kann sie sich vielleicht aus dem Verdacht ziehen. Tränen sind die Waffen einer frau.

"Lysa sie sie völlig übergeschnappt." Ihre Tränen lässt sie nun frei fallen und zittert in seinem Griff.

"Was ist passiert."

Ihr Schluchzen wird stärker und sie dreht sich Kleinfinger zu. Ihre Augen rot vom Weinen. Sie muss so tun, als würde ihr Tod ihr nahe gehen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, es ist alles so schnell passiert. Lysa hat mich zu ihr gerufen, und als ich ankam stand sie bereits vor der Öffnung. Sie hat irgendetwas im Sinne von, dass ich ihr alles genommen hätte gesagt und dann ist sie gesprungen!", ihre Stimme bricht ab und Petyr streicht ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Es scheint zu funktionieren.

"Ich ja gut, mein Engel, atme durch." Die Stark folgt seinen Anweisungen und umgreift ihre bebende Brust.

"Was ist mit ihm?", er deutet auf den Zwerg vor ihren Füßen.

"Der Trottel wollte ihr helfen, und ist dabei selbst in die Tiefe gerissen worden, hat sich dabei fast seinen Hals ausgerissen."

Die feine Kette liegt schwer auf der Brust der Zwerges. Petyr jedoch kümmert sich nicht weiter darum und kniet sich neben die Tochter seiner großen Liebe, welche ihr so ähnlichsieht.

"Hör mir jetzt zu. Man wird dich befragen über das, was geschehen ist. Du musst ihnen genau sagen was sich zugetragen hat, kannst du das?"  
Ihre meeresblauen Augen laufen aus.

"Ich versuche es."

"Ich glaube an dich. Wenn du es ihnen beschreibst werden sie dir glauben."  
Ihre Augen landet erneut auf den schweratmenden Zwerg.

"Was sollen wir mit ihm tun."

"Lassen wir es nicht leiden." Petyr zieht einen feingearbeiteten Dolch von seinem Rücken und positioniert ihn über den Hals des Narren, ihr Herz macht dabei seinen Satz.

"Warte. Er hat alles gesehen, er könnte als Zeuge dienen."

"Man wird ihm wohl kaum glauben, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er die Nacht überlebt." Mit dem verdammten Ding um seinem Hals natürlich nicht.

"Ich würde es trotzdem gerne versuche, ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn jemand dabei ist, der es gesehen hat."

"Wir haben keine Zeit ihn zu versorgen. In wenigen Tagen werden wir nach Winterfell reiten."  
Dass soll es also gewesen sein?

"Das können wir nicht. Die einzige Bezugsperson für Robin ist plötzlich verschwunden, er wird dich brauchen."  
Sein Blick liegt schwer auf ihr, als er ihre Worte überdenkt.

"Eine Woche, aber wir können dein Haustier nicht mitnehmen."

"Einverstanden."

Ihr Zwerg hat eine Woche um aufzuwachen, bevor sie sich mit dem Problem begnügt, dass sie ihn nicht mit nach Winterfell mitnehmen darf. Der Maester hat ihn mit in den Keller genommen und dort ringt er nun um sein Leben, mit niemanden an der Seite, der ihm beistehen könnte. Die Tage vergehen und sie hat keine neue Nachricht erhalten, die Ungewissheit ist das schlimmste, sie weiß nicht ob er aufwachen wird, bevor sie gehen muss, ob sie noch einmal mit ihm reden kann, oder ob er überhaupt die Augen öffnet.

Ihre Schnellen Finger nähen ihr Kleid zusammen, das sie vor den alten Göttern tragen will. Die Arbeit lenkt sie ab. Die Lords und Ladys in Hohenehr glauben ihr die Geschichte von der verrücken Lysa auch ohne Zeuge, welcher noch nicht einmal erwähnt wurde, alleine wegen ihren gespielten Tränen.

Am sechsten Tag hält sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Seit einer Woche konnte sie mit niemanden reden. Sie hat sich Petyr zurückgewünscht, doch irgendwie hat sie vergessen, dass sie in dessen Nähe jedes Wort genau wählen muss und ihr Zwerg ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Die Wagen werden bereits für den morgigen Tag vorbereitet und Sansa wurde gebeten bis heute Abend ihr Gepäck fertig zu stellen. Ihr fehlen die Glöckchen und die tiefe beruhigende Stimme. Langsam zieht sie es in den Keller, um den kleinen Mann wenigstens noch einmal zu sehen, bevor sie nach Hause geht. Sie selbst darf bei diesem Versuch nicht entdeckt werden, wie würde sie sich sonst erklären, ohne eine Schwachstelle preiszugeben. Die Gänge sind belebter wie sonst. Bedienstete eilen von einer Ecke in die nächste ohne dabei langsamer zu werden. Seit Lysas Tod scheint die Burg wieder zu neuem Leben erweckt worden zu sein und die Arbeit scheint den Menschen leichter von der Hand zu gehen als sonst. Der Einfluss Petrys ist stark zu spüren, welcher die Befehle vom Lord von Hohenehr leitet. Präzise und effizient. Sansa hat große Mühe unentdeckt zum Maester zu gelangen. Selbst wenn sie entdeckt wird, meint sie könnte sie durch eine Ausrede, dass sie etwas gegen Herzklopfen sucht, von ihrem wahren Ziel ablenken. Sie kämpft mit sich selbst ruhig zu bleiben und nicht ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen.

Selbst der Maester scheint beschäftigt zu sein und mehr Arbeit zu haben wie sonst, weshalb er sich nicht in seinen üblichen Gemächern befindet. Zu Sansas Glück. Ihre Augen durchsuchen den düsteren Raum und zwischen Kräutern und Stapeln von Büchern findet sie endlich was sie begehrt.  
Ihr Zwerg liegt regungslos in einer nicht ausgeleuchteten Ecke, als hätte man ihn verloren und dort vergessen. Ungeschickt stolpert sie an seiner Seite und betrachtet seinen angespannten Körper, welcher noch dünner ist, als üblich. In der Dunkelheit schimmert seine Haut weiß. Seine Hände und Hals sind mit Bandagen bedeckt und bezeugen von der ärmlichen Gastfreundschaft, die ihm zu Teil wurde.  
Sie hat Angst, dass er unter ihrer Berührung zerbrechen könnte. 

"Hey!", er wirkt wie ein Brett und Sansa ist sich jede Sekunde unsicherer, weshalb sie zu ihm gegangen ist.

"Ich wollte mich bedanken. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet." Sie wartet auf seine Antwort, welche nicht kommt. Sachte streicht sie eine spröde Strähne aus dem bleichen Gesicht und seufzt.

"Wahrscheinlich wird Robin dich für sich beanspruchen. Wenn du das überlebst natürlich, do im Moment sieht es nicht danach aus, als würde man sich besonders gut um dich kümmern."  
Ihre Finger kribbeln als sie über seine Nabe fährt, die sein Gesicht spaltet.

"Es ist nicht fair. Petyr hat mir verboten dich mit nach Hause zu nehmen, dabei hätte ich dir es so gerne gezeigt. Es liebt eine Schönheit in den Mauern, die nur selten jemand erkennt, doch du bist klug, du hättest herausgefunden wovon ich spreche. Ich vermisse Zuhause. In den Letzten Monaten hatte ich genug Zeit mich zu erinnern."

Sie seufzt erneut.

"Ich habe Angst weißt du? Ramsey ist ein Fremder, und wenn er genau so ist wie Joffrey, dann bin ich schutzlos."

Sie rückt etwas näher.

"Jetzt wäre ein guter Augenblick um aufzuwachen.", behauptet sie.

"Petyr wird nicht zu meiner Hochzeit bleiben. Hast du schon einmal ein Herzbaum gesehen? Sie sind die Schnittstelle zu meinen Göttern. Ich hoffe, sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, dass ich in der letzten Zeit nicht oft zu ihnen gebetet habe. Im Süden beginnt man den Glauben zu verlieren."

Sie betrachtet seine eingebundenen Hände, sie scheinen an ein Bret oder solch befestigt worden zu sein.

"Ich habe mein Kleid selbst genäht, es ist besser geworden wie dein Mantel und wunderschön. Du solltest es sehen." Ihr Griff landet an seinem Arm.

"Wieso eigentlich nicht. Hier hat niemand etwas für dich übrig und du bist mein. Petyr hat kein Recht dich mir zu verweigern. Du bist mein Geschenk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohne weiter lange zu überlegen, legt sie den kleinen bewusstlosen Mann in eine Decke und nimmt ihn auf ihren Arm. Er ist noch leichter geworden, und wenn jemand sie anspricht wird sie sich schon eine Ausrede einfallen lassen können. In ihrer Truhe mit ihrem Hochzeitskleid sollte genug Platz für ihr Geheimnis zu finden sein.

Obwohl sie sich mental darauf vorbereitet angesprochen zu werden, macht ihr Herz ein Satz, als dies geschieht.

"Alayne? Was tust du hier draußen. "

Sie setzt sich eins ihr liebliches Lächeln auf und dreht sich du der Spottdrossel. 

"Ich wollte man Kleid im Tageslicht sehen, doch jetzt muss ich weiterpacken."

Sie flieht, bevor sie sich in einem Gespräch mit Kleinfinger verwickeln lassen kann, ihr Bündel fest in ihren Armen, erst als sie ihr Zimmer betritt verlangsamt sich ihre Schritte. Sie zieht den Stoff aus seinem Gesicht und erneut kommt seine hagere Gestalt zu Vorschein. Im Licht sieht er noch dünner aus, wie zuvor und Sansa bemüht sich noch mehr ihn nicht zu zerbrechen.

"Hohenehr macht dich krank, doch keine Sorge, morgen werden wir hoffentlich für immer Lebewohl sagen."

sie sorgt dafür, dass er es bequem in der Kiste hat und auch, dass genug Luft durch die Ritzen fließen kann. Sie will es nicht riskieren, dass sie morgen Abend eine Leiche auf ihrem Hochzeitskleid findet. Wenn er aufwacht und das hofft sie sehr, wird er ruhig bleiben müsse.

Sie bittet den Bediensteten vorsichtig mit der Truhe umzugehen, damit das Kleid nicht zerknittert wird, doch dabei wünscht sie ihrem Geschenk eine angenehme fahr.

Früh am Morgen geleitet Petyr sie zu ihrer Kutsche, in welcher sie die reiße vornehmen wird. 

"Ich will dich unbedingt in deinem Kleid sehen, bevor ich dich wieder verlassen muss."

"Das ist wirklich schade."

"Robin braucht mich, aber zuvor werde ich dich deinem Bräutigam überreichen."

Schon früh am Abend bereiten sie das Camp für die Nacht vor, bauen der Braut ein geräumiges Zelt auf und lagern ihre Kisten bei ihr ab. Nicht alle, nur die die sie braucht, auch jene mit ihrem Brautkleid ist dabei. Ihr Herz klopft, als sie die Truhe öffnet. Der kleine Mann hat sich zu einem Ball zusammengekauert, ist nicht mehr in dem Zustand, in dem sie ihn zurückgelassen hat. Sein Körper ist angespannt und seine Hände schützen seinen Kopf, als würde ihm das Licht der Kerzen schmerzen.

"Hey." Sachte rüttelt sie an seiner Schulter, sodass sie sein Gesicht sehen kann. Seine Augen sind zusammengekniffen, doch nach einigen wenigen Minuten, glättet sich seine Gesichtszüge und seine glasigen Augen flattern auf.

"Hey." Ihre Stimme sanft und weich, wie eine Decke. Ihre zarten, langen Finger ziehen Furchen über seine erhitzte Stirn. Er hat wohl Fieber.

Keine Reaktion lässt sich von ihm erwarten, er starrt durch sie hindurch, als würde er sie nicht erkennen. Wie ein kleines Kind nimmt sie ihn unter den Achseln und trägt sie zu ihrem Bett. Der kleine Körper ist lasch und sein Kopf hängt leblos.

"Das ist doch viel bequemer."

Sie drückt das Fell um ihn. Umso mehr sie in den Norden gelangen, umso kälter wird es.

"Kannst du mich hören?", fragt sie sachte, als sie sich neben ihn sitzt. Der kleine Mann blinzelt mehrfach, als würde er gerade erst aufwachen.

"Tysh...", seine Stimme ist raus und bricht ab, in den Ecken seiner Lippe etwas Blut. Das Sprechen fällt ihm schwer, aber zumindest sind seine Stimmbänder noch intakt.

"Sch... ganz ruhig, nicht reden."

Er versucht zu nicken, doch dies machen die Bandagen und das Ziehen in seinem Nacken so gut wie unmöglich. 

"Bewege dich auch nicht. Blinzle einmal führ ja und zweimal für nein, kannst du das?"

Sie bemerkt, wie sein Kopf die Information bearbeitet, bevor er nach einer halben Ewigkeit einmal Blinzelt. Sie sollte keine weiteren Fragen stellen, er scheint noch nicht ganz mit den Gedanken bei der Sache zu sein. Wahrscheinlich weiß er noch nicht einmal wer sie ist.

"Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Winterfell." Sie beißt sich auf die Zunge, als ihr auffällt, dass sie ihn mit den Informationen überfordern könnte. Über was könnte man sonst mit ihm reden?

"Wie fühlst du dich?" Keine Frage mit der sie mit Ja oder Nein antworten kann. Er hebt seine Hände leicht nach oben, das Bret drückt die Arme in die Felle.

"Es tut weh, hab ich recht."

Er zwinkert einmal.

"Das tut mir leid, ich werden den Maester um etwas bitten, ich kann dir keine Schmerzmittel besorgen, aber etwas womit du leichter schlafen kannst."

Er zwinkert erneut, sein Mund leicht offen, als könnte er so besser atmen.

"Dein Hals, was ist mit dem, tut er auch weh?" Er zwinkert wieder, seine Augen verlassen sie nie. Obwohl er sie ansieht hat Sansa das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht erkennt.

"Bist du Müde?"

Er zwinkert zweimal.

"Sansa, darf ich reinkommen?" Petyr!

"Einen Moment."

Hastig richtet sie sich auf und umklammert die Felle.

"Lass uns ein Spiel spielen, du bist still und bewegst dich nicht und wenn du es trotzdem tust, verlierst du." Sie wartet nicht auf die Antwort, sondern wirft ihm die Felle über dem Kopf.

"Kannst reinkommen.", meint sie, nachdem sie ihr Kleid zurechtgerückt hat.

Der Spottdrossel betritt raschelnd das Zelt und breitet seine Arme aus.

"Mein Engel. Die Straße steht euch gut.", behauptet er, was auch immer er damit sagen will.

"Danke. Jedoch macht mich die Straße auch sehr müde."

"Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen, Schätzchen, bald schon wirst du dich daran gewöhnt haben."

Auf einer Truhe haben die Bediensteten eine Karaffe mit Wein bereitgestellt, was merkwürdig ist, da sie sonst nach keinem verlangt.

Petyr füllt sich einen silbernen Becher mit der süßen, roten Flüssigkeit und biete Sansa einen weiteren an. Sie weiß es besser als ihn abzulehnen.

"Lass uns zusammen etwas essen!"

Auch dies kann sie kaum abschlagen. 

Sie sitzen beisammen, Petyrs sehnsüchtige Blicke durchlöchern sie, als sie versucht ihre Hand weiter der seinen zu entziehen. Seine Annäherungsversuche sind penetranter als sonst.

"Sansa was tust du da?" Ihre Hand pickt weiter einige Feinheiten von Tablet und legt diese auf einen extra Teller.

"Falls ich in der Nacht noch einmal Hunger bekomme."

"Du sollst nachts Schlafen."

"Ich bin zu aufgeregt, ich glaube kaum, dass ich das kann."

"Wir brauchen noch eine Woche nach Winterfell. Wir reißen sehr langsam, aber wenn du willst, kann ich dir etwas besorgen, damit du besser schläfst."

" Das wäre lieblich."

Zu ihrem Glück lässt sich Petyr dieses Mal leichter abschütteln. Sie hat Migräne und ist müde von der Reise, das zumindest hat sie behauptet. Kurz nach dem sie gegessen haben, hat sie Petyr auch wieder verabschiedet und eine junge Frau brachte ihr dann ein Mittel für die Nacht.

Erst als sie sicher ist, dass sie nicht noch einmal gestört wird, sitzt sie sich wieder an die Bettseite. Die Felle sind schwer und als sie diese zur Seite gedrückt hat, blickt sie erneut ein bleiches Gesicht entgegen.

"Hey, wach auf." Sie will ihn nicht wirklich wecken, er wirkt so friedlich und unbesorgt, wenn er schläft.

Erneut betrachten sie die glasigen Augen ohne sie zu erkennen.

"Ich hab etwas zu essen für dich, du musst halb verhungert sein."

Sie richtet ihn etwas auf und lehnt ihn gegen den hölzernen Kopf der Bettes. Seine Kurzen Finger strecken sich gierig gegen die Leckereien.

"Hattest du schon einmal Zitronenküchlein?"

Er zwinkert zweimal.

"Das ist mein Lieblingsessen, du darfst dich geehrt fühlen, ich teile sie sonst nie." Er ist etwas ungeschickt und die Bewegungen scheinen seine Finger zu schmerzen. 

"Lass mich dir helfen."

Sie fühlt sich in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt, in welcher sie des Öfteren Bran als er noch ein Baby war helfen musste. Der kleine Mann leer das Tablet, das Schlucken bereitet ihm Probleme, und doch schafft er es sich satt zu esse.

"Möchtest du etwas Wein habe? Ich trinke es nicht so gerne, aber manchmal schmeckt er mir."

Er zwinkert.

Als sie ihm hilft den Becher an seine Lippen zu führen keucht er und spuckt den Wein zurück in das silberne Gefäß. Dann sieht er sie entschuldigend an, da er durch diese Aktion etwas des teuren Weines auf die Felle träufeln ließ.

"Ist schon gut." Sie stellt den Becher weg und holt stad dessen etwas Wasser.

"Das sollte nicht so brennen." Und tatsächlich brennt das Wasser nicht so in seiner Kehle.

"Muss..." er streicht mit seiner Hand über den Bauch und untere Regionen.

"Oh." Sansa errötet. Sie hilft ihm zu stehen und weiß nun nicht wirklich was zu tun ist, weshalb sie sehr glücklich ist, dass der Zwerg selbstständig vor dem Nachttopf steht, sich erleichtert und sie nicht wirklich ihn dabei helfen muss. Er wankt zwar und hat Probleme seine Hände zu benutzen aber macht keine Anstalten um Hilfe zu bitte. Als der fertig ist stellt er sich vor ihr, erneut müde.

"Darf ich sehen?" Fragt sie und blickt auf seine dunklen Bandagen, welche seinen Hals umkreisen.

Er blickt sie Fragend an, seine Augenlieder sind schwer. 

"Sitz dich hin." Sie hat zwar keine neuen Bandagen führ in, aber Stoffe, welche von ihrem Kleid übriggeblieben ist.

Er gehorcht wie immer, wobei sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob er es tut, weil man es ihm befiehlt, oder weil er es selbst will. Er weiß vermutlich nicht wer sie ist, vielleicht weiß er auch nicht was er ist.

"Ok, lass mich sehen."

Er sitzt still, als sie die Bandagen um seinen Hals lockert und nach wenigen Augenblicken diese ganz abfallen. Sie Beißt sich auf die Zähne als sie die blauen Striemen und aufgeriebenes Fleisch sieht. Das muss schon vor dem Sturz unangenehm gewesen sein. Sie muss ihren ganzen Willen bündeln um ihn nicht anzufassen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es mit Halsband angenehmer ist ihn anzuschauen, als ohne.

"Oh, ich sollte es waschen." Sie legt etwas von Stoff in Wasser ein und sieht ihr Geschenk besorgt an, welcher etwas unsicher vor ihr sitzt, als wüsste er nicht, was genau sie von ihm will. Wenn er sie nicht erkennt, dann muss sie ein Fremder für ihn sein.

"Kannst du dich erinnern, wer ich bin."

Er betrachtet sie erneut zeiht dabei seine Augenbrauen nach oben, als würde das Denken ihn schmerzen.

Er blinzelt zweimal.

"Mein Name ist Sansa, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Auf seine Lippen formt sich ein leichtes lächeln, bevor er einmal blinzelt als Geste, dass er ebenso erfreut ist.

Nun haben sich wenigstens offiziell vorgesellt, wenn auch sie immer noch nicht seinen Namen kennt, kann sie ihn jetzt behandeln, als seien sie keine Fremde mehr.

Er zuckt zusammen und zischt, als sie das feuchte Tuch gegen eine offene Stelle tupft.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht wie gut man dich behandelt hat, ich muss es auswaschen."

Sein Körper spannt sich an, doch er bleibt still sitzen, während sie sich weiter arbeitet. Dabei verflucht sie bei jedem schmerzhaften Grunzen, Lysa für ihre Dummheit.

"Ich bin gleich fertig." An seinem Gesichtsausdruck kann sie erkennen, dass die Prozedur, welche sich bereits unendlich lange herauszieht, Schmerzen bereitet.

Seine Haut ist heiß unter dem kühlen Tuch. 

"Der Stoff ist weicher als zuvor, ist aber nicht dafür ausgelegt als Bandagen benutzt zu werden, wenn es also juckt einfach nicht kratzen.“  
Er hebt seine an ein Brett gebundene Hand, um zu vermitteln, dass dies sowieso schwierig werden könnte.

"Deine Hand will ich nicht inspizieren es scheint so, als wäre sie gut fixiert und wenn ich etwas ändere könnte ich einen größeren Schaden verursachen."

Sie ist es nicht gewohnt so viel zu reden.

"Hm, du siehst müde aus, du solltest etwas schlafen. Ich will es zwar nicht, aber ich werde dich wieder in die Kiste einschließen müssen und du darfst kein Geräusch machen."

Die Augen des Zwerges weiten sich und er rückt unmerklich etwas weg von ihr.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich dich behalten kann. Andere würden dich einfach vergessen und sterben lassen, du solltest also etwas dankbarer sein." Das hört sich viel härter an, als sie es ursprünglich gemeint hat, doch Worte kann man nicht zurücknehmen. Das Haupt des Zwerges senkt sich, wie bei einer Hinrichtung, geschlagen.

"Hey." Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, die Stimme viel weicher, sanft wie der Stoff den sein Hals umfängt.

"Sehe es so, wenn du dich genug ausruhst, wird das Fiber wieder verschwinden und außerdem müssen wir ja nicht sofort Schlafen. Wir können auch etwas lesen? Das hältst du davon?"

Seine Augen noch immer glasig und verwirrt, schimmern traurig, bevor sie einmal blinzeln.

"Sehr gut, lass es uns nur etwas bequemer machen." Sie Hüpft vom Federbett und macht sich an die Arbeit sich für die Nacht wie üblich auszuziehen. Ihr fehlen ein paar geschickte Finger, doch mit etwas Mühe schafft sie es schließlich selbst, aus dem Korsett zu steigen.

"Hübsch..." es ist ein krächzen, doch scheinbar hat sich der kleine Mann nichts dabei gedacht, doch früher hätte er sich solch eine Bemerkung nie erlaubt.

Vor anderen Männern würde sie sich nie so entblößen, doch scheinbar hat sie ihren Kumpanen nie für einen vollen Mann gesehen, eher wie ein sehr kluges Kind.

"Du sollst doch nicht sprechen!", behauptet sie und der kleine Mann sieht aus als hätte sie ihm gerade sein Spielzeug weggenommen. Sie mag seine Stimme und ihr tut es weh sie so verunstaltet zu hören, auch ihm scheint das Reden zu gefallen, auch wenn er sich die meiste Zeit auf die Zunge beißt. Ihm muss das Leben als Sklave schwerer fallen, als sie es vermutet hatte.

"Willst du auch?", fragt sie und deutet auf seine Kleider, die ihm meistens an der Brust spannt, während sie sonst zu groß ist. Reflexartig schüttelt er heftig den Kopf, zu heftig. Er stöhnt und verzieht sein Gesicht.

"Du bist unmöglich.", behauptet sie und eilt an seiner Seite. 

"Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, wie du dich verständigst."

Er zwinkert gehorsam.

"Na also."

Ihre Hand wuschelt durch seine Flauschige Locken und in diesem Augenblick fragt sie sich, weshalb sie das nicht schon öfters getan hat. Die Haare fühlen sich an wie Wolken und er hätte es ihr bestimmt nicht verwehrt.

"Ich habe nur Bücher von Märchen, wie Florian, oder die Maid und der Bär, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht."

Er zwinkert zwei mal.

Sie erinnert sich daran, dass er davor nur Strategie Bücher und dergleichen gelesen hat und erst mit ihr die Wunder erleben durfte, die Bücher bewältigen können.

"Du kennst die Geschichten gar nicht oder?"

Er zwinkert zwei mal.

"Also gut. Ahm, ich lese dir vor, du kannst kaum ein Buch halten, aber zuvor trink das."

Sie drückt ihm das Fläschchen mit der Medizin entgegen. Es ist bemerkbar, wie er mit sich selbst ringt, er tut dies nicht freiwillig, aber versteht das es nötig ist. Er versucht die Flasche zu halten doch seine Hände sind dafür zu eingeschränkt, weshalb sie ihm hilft, wie zuvor mit dem Wein und Wasser. Wie bittere Fäulnis breitet sich die Medizin auf seiner Zunge aus, bevor sie seine Kehle herunterfließt.

Ihre Finger streichen beruhigend durch sein Haar, als Belohnung, dann zieht sie den kleinen Mann tiefer in ihr Bett.

"Willst du die Bilder ansehen."

Er zwinkert, also zieht sie den schwären Kopf des kleinen Mannes auf ihre Schulter und positioniert das Buch auf ihren Bauch. Mit sanfter Stimme illustriert sie die Geschehen des ehrenhaften und schönen Ritters Florian, während sie mit der anderen Hand weiter ihre Finger über eine strähne in der Stirn des kleinen Mannes fährt. Die Medizin verbreitet seine Wirkung schnell und bald schon schläft der Zwerg ruhig in ihren Armen, bevor sie ihre Geschichte zu Ende erzählen konnte. Es ist bereits spät geworden und ihr Herz blutet, als sie den kleinen Mann wieder in der engen Kiste verstaut. Sein Fieber hat sich etwas gesenkt und seine Haut ist rosiger geworden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know, what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Den ganzen Tag schon freut sie sich auf den Abend, wenn sie sich in ihrem Zelt ausruhen kann und dem kleinen Mann in der Truhe vorlesen kann. Auch Petyr fällt ihren Stimmungswandel auf, doch Sansa behautet, dass sie schnell durch das monotone Geschaukel der Kutsche schnell müde wird und ihr Bett weiches vermisst. Petyr reißt natürlich neben ihr auf einem Pferd, obwohl ihm die Kutsche wohl lieber wäre, doch er ist ein Mann und muss sein Gesicht bewahren. Sansa dagegen ist den ganzen Tag in der dunklen Kiste mit einem Gitter aus Holz vor dem Fenster gefangen, ohne auch nur der kleinsten Bewegung und würde stad dessen lieber selbst anstelle von Petyr auf ein Pferd reiten. Was für eine Ironie, nicht nur ihr Zwerg ist in einer Kiste gefangen, sondern auch sie selbst.

"Meine Liebe Sansa, wenn du willst kann ich noch etwas bleiben dir Gesellschaft leisten, bis du eingeschlafen bist." In Petyrs Auge glänzt etwas Neues, dennoch nicht unerwartetes. 

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich will Euch nicht den Schlaf rauben."

"Aber nein, das mach ich wirklich gerne und dann musst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass jemand unerwartet in dein Zelt einbrechen könnte." Es klingt wie ein Versprechen.

Als ob du das verhindern könntest, denkt sich Sansa, kann sich aber ihr Ironisches Lächeln verkneifen. 

"Ich vertraue Robins Männer, er ist ein guter Lord."

"Bist du dir sicher." Die Stimme verspielt und enttäuscht.

"Ja Lord Baelish, ich würde viel ruhiger schlafen, wenn ihr nicht wegen mir aufbleiben müsstest."

"Meine Liebe Sansa, Ramsey hat euch nicht verdient."

Es wird immer schwerer Kleinfinger abzuschütteln und bald gehen ihr die Ausreden aus.

Erst nachdem Petyr verschwunden ist, sie gegessen hat und nebenbei etwas von den Köstlichkeiten beiseite gestellt hat, öffnet sie die Truhe.

Große Augen blicken sie entgegen, sie sind nicht mehr so glasig und sie scheinen sie nicht wieder zu erkennen.

"Alles gut?" Das ist eine relative Frage, in einer Kiste zu reißen ist nicht die beste Art und doch blinzelt er einmal. Er weiß also noch was gestern geschehen ist und kennt daher seine Art sich zu verständigen.

"Kannst du aufstehen?"

Er versucht sich aus der Kiste rehauszudrücken.

"Vorsicht, du liegst auf meinem Hochzeitskleid."

Das wusste er scheinbar nicht und betrachtet sie und das Kleid mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. Es ist also tief in seiner Psyche verankert, dass er wegen jeder Kleinigkeit bestraft werden kann.

"Schon in Ordnung sei nur etwas vorsichtig." Er wankt und schafft es nicht mit seiner eigenen Kraft nach oben zu ziehen, weshalb sie schließlich seine Schulter packt und aus der Kiste hievt.

Er deutet sobald er auf eigenen Beinen steht auf den Ausgang.

"Wer das war? Das war Petyr Baelish, sagt der Name dir etwas?"

Er überlegt und kann dazu keine Antwort geben. Der Name kommt ihm also bekannt vor.

"Komm wir machen es uns wieder etwas gemütlich.", meint sie und deutet auf ihr Bett.

Der Zwerg humpelt in diese Richtung seine Hände verkrampfen sich in seine Oberschenkel und als er das Bett erreicht, lässt er sich geschlagen darin fallen. Neugierig und ohne darüber zu überlegen umfasst sie selbst seine rechte Wade um herauszufinden, was ihm Probleme bereitet. Der Zwerg versucht weg zu krabbeln, als sie seine harte, schmerzhaft verkrampfte Wade berührt.

"Du bist völlig verspannt.", meint sie, hält ihn dabei fest, damit er ihr nicht entfliehen kann, doch dieser kämpft frustriet weiter gegen sie an, offensichtlich hat sie eine Grenze überschritte.

"Ich will dir nur helfen. Halt stillt! Ich tue dir doch nichts!"

Der kleine Mann lässt sich von ihren Worten nicht beruhigen, wenn er weiter so ein Theater macht, werden sie noch entdeckt und wer weiß was eine wache mit ihm macht, wenn er denkt, dass der kleine Mann bei ihr eingebroch ist.

"Hör auf, sonst stecke ich dich zurück in die Kiste und hohle ich nie wieder raus." Sie ist im Moment viel stärker als er, solange er sich noch regeneriert und das weiß er auch, weshalb er wirklich aufhört gegen sie anzukämpfen und sie mit aufgerissenen Aug  
en betrachtet.

"Deine Knochen sind mutiert weshalb sie dir Probleme bereiten."

Als ob er das nicht selbst wüsste.

"Ich will dir helfen, also stoß mich nicht weg." Es hört sich an, wie eine Drohung und Sansa ist sich nicht sicher, ob es eine ist, doch als ihr Geschenk wusste wo sein Platz ist hat er sich kooperativer verhalten. Erneut beginnt sich für ihr Bett umzuziehen und als sie hinter der sichtwand hervortritt sieht sie wie der kleine Mann in eine Ecke des Bettes zusammengekaufter dabei ist seine schmerzenden Beine zu massieren. So gut es eben geht, denn seine Hände sind noch immer an das Brett gebunden.

"Ich kann dich massieren, aber dafür musst du stillhalten, ist das in Ordnung?"

Er zwinkert zweimal.

"Dann bist du selber schulde. Hier ist dein Essen." Sie nimmt ein Zitronenküchlein und schmeißt den Rest das Tablettes in die Richtung des Zwerges, sodass die Leckereien über das Bett verstreut wird. Sie ist eindeutig frustriert über den Mangel an Kooperation. Als er ihr nicht aufs Wort gefolgt hat, hat er ihr besser gefallen.

Der Zwerg mustert sie aus seiner Ecke, macht aber eine Bewegung um die auf dem Bett verstreute Nahrung aufzuheben.

"Iss endlich. Oder die Kiste wartet!", droht sie erneut, dieses Mal bewusst.

Zögernd nimmt er ein Stück Brot vor seinen Füßen und kaut andächtig darauf rum. Sie selbst nickt zufrieden, sitzt sich neben dem verängstig und verwirrten Mann und beginnt die Nächste Geschichte des Märchenbuches leise zu lesen. Die merkwürdigen Augen verlassen sie niemals, wie ein Reh, das eine Gefahr wittert.

Als sie fertig ist mit dem Kapitel sieht sie zum ersten Mal den kleinen Mann an. Dieser hat seinen Kopf in seine arme gelegt und sich erneut in eine Ecke zusammengekauert. Die Hälfte des Essens liegt noch immer unangerührt neben ihm.

"Iss auf, sonst bekommst du nichts mehr, ich habe nicht umsonst etwas für dich übriggelassen."

Die Augen eines Kindes sehen sich nervös an.

"Satt.", behauptet er, seine Stimme nicht mehr wie ein Flüstern, dies kann sie jedoch kaum glauben, weshalb sie eine Augenbraue nach oben zieht.

"Sicher? Du bekommst bis morgen Abend nichts."

Bei ihrer Antwort scheint der kleine Mann erleichtert zu sein.

"Ja." Die nicht sprechen Regel hat er scheinbar schon wieder vergessen, oder er ignoriert sie.

"Wie heißt du?"

"Hugor.", sie versteht ihn kaum.

"Hugor?"

"Ja."

"Nicht reden."

Er weicht ihrem Blick aus und schaut verlegen auf seine Füße, vielleicht ist sie etwas zu streng mit ihm gewesen.

"Wenn du mich dich massieren lässt, dann lese ich dir etwas vor."

Seine Augen sind verwirrt, doch schließlich geht er mit ihr diesen Deal ein. Dieses Mal wehrt er sich nicht, als sie sein Knöchel umfasst und ihn näher an sich zieht.

"Versuche dich einfach zu entspannen."

Sie legt zuerst seinen rechten, dann seinen linken Fuß auf den Schoß und fängt an seine Waden zu massieren. Der kleine Mann legt sich flach hin und betrachtet wortlos die Decke es Zelts.

"Tut das weh?"

Sie kann kaum seiner Augen erkennen, aber sieht, dass er zwei Mal blinzelt.

"War das eine Lüge?"

Er braucht einen Augenblick um einmal zu blinzeln. Wenigstens gibt er es zu.

Ihm gefällt es nicht, als Sansa sich um seine Beine kümmert, doch erleidet die Prozedur geduldig. Sansa kümmert ihre Arbeit nicht, sind findet es sogar beruhigend.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hat die Verspannungen wenigstens etwas zu lösen gibt sie Hugor die Möglichkeit sich erneut aufzurichten, welche er auch sogleich ergreift.

"Also gut, jetzt zu dem zweiten Teil des Versprechens."

Wie bereits letzte Nacht zieht sie eine kleine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche.

"Trink."

Hugor zwinkert zwei Mal woraufhin Sansa ihre Braue erneut hebt.

"Nein?" Muss sie ihm etwa wieder drohen? Doch bevor sie ein weiteres Wort verlieren kann deutet Hugor auf das Buch.

"Erst nachdem ich gelesen habe?"

Daraufhin bestätigt er sie.

"Also gut, aber von nun an hörst du auf mich."

Sie wartet nicht auf ihre Antwort, sondern sitzt sich aufrecht hin und legt das Buch in ihrem Schoß. Der kleine Mann hat Respekt vor ihr, das ist ihr bewusst und sie müsste lügen, wenn sie behautet würde, dass ihr dies keine Freude bereitet, umso erstaunter ist sie als er langsam auf sie zu krabbelt und sich direkt neben ihr positioniert um auch in das Buch sehen zu können. Als die Stunden verstreichen und die Kerzen niederbrennen lehnt sich der müde Kopf des Sklaven auf die Schulter seiner Herrin. Die Augen streichen über die eingezeichneten Linien der detaillierten Bilder von einer Adligen Lady, welche auf einen grimmigen Bären reitet.

Erst jetzt fällt ihr der Kopf auf ihrer Schulter auf doch der Zwerg scheint von den Bildern soweit eingenommen zu sein, dass er ihren Blick nicht bemerkt. Von hinten durchstreicht sie seine Haare, doch diese plötzliche Bewegung lässt ihn aufhorchen und schreckt auf, doch Sansa legt beruhigen ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Seine Spannung lockert sich ein wenig, doch seine Haltung verrät ihr, dass er bereit ist schnell von ihr zu fliehen.

"Du bist müde!" Er verneint ihre Aussage.

"Du lügst wieder?" Hugor zwinkert einmal wagt es nicht in ihre Augen zu sehen.

Sie umgreift sein Kinn und zwingt den Blickkontakt.

"Hör auf damit! Du hast es mir versprochen!"

Die hebt das kleine Gefäß vor den Augen des kleinen Mannes mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Der Befehl für ihn erneut in die Kiste zu steigen.

Sie muss nichts weitersagen, er nimmt das Gefäß in beide Hände, lässt sich das Fläschchen öffnen und lehr den Inhalt in einem Zug. Besser ist es das ganze hinter sich zu bringen. Dann wackelt er ohne sie weiter anzusehen in die Richtung der Kiste.

"Ich will das auch nicht, glaube mir."

Ihre Blicke treffen sich kurz und sie kann sehen, dass er ihr nicht ganz glaubt, bevor er sich in die Truhe legt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und wartet dass die Dunkelheut Besitz von ihm ergreift.

Sie kann nicht einfach so sich von ihm verabschieden, also drückt sie ihn noch etwas Käse und Brot in die Hand, welche sie vom Bett aufgelesen hat.

"Pass auf dass du das Kleid nicht verkrümelst."

"Sansa es wird dich bestimmt glücklich schätzen, wenn wir werden morgen deine alte Heimat wiedersehen."

Winterfell.... Ramsey.

Die Spottdrossel lächelt die junge Stark aufmunternd an.

"Den Bräutigam wird es wohl kaum erwarten können, mit solch einer wunderschönen Frau den Bund der Ehe einzugehen." 

Sie lächelt gehorsam.

"Wir können es wohl beide kaum erwarten."

"Wirst du mich vermissen?"

"Aber natürlich." Ihre Worte so süß, wie Honigtau.

"Ich werde dich besuchen kommen, so oft es geht."

"Ich werde Euch mit Sehnsucht erwarten."

"Wach auf, wir werden Morgen Winterfell erreichen."

Große Augen betrachten sie vor Schreck, als sie die schwere Truhe Aufreißt und Licht, Wärme und Luft sie füllt. Er zögert nicht, steht langsam auf, und tritt wanken aus ihrer Truhe.

"Morgen wird mein Schicksal geschrieben werden.", behauptet sie murmelnd, in Gedanken versunken, als sie das weiße Kleid betrachtet, der silberne Faden liegt wie Tau auf der hellen Seide.

"Glaubst du er wird mit der Hochzeit warten?"

Sie dreht sich um, als sie sich erinnert, dass sie keine Antwort erwarten kann, zumindest keine Mündliche.

Der kleine Mann seht unsicher im Zelt, seine Haare verdecken seine Augen, als er diese auf seine Spitzen schuhe gerichtet hat und das dunkel licht der Kerzen lässt ihn noch kleiner wirken, wie er ist.

"Hugor." 

Er wirkt etwas überrascht bei dem Gebrauch des Namens.

"Sie mich an."

Er gehorcht, sein Blick unsicher und seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

"Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Er verneint ihre Frage und wird etwas unruhiger.

"Was ist dann los?"

"Verzeiht." Seine Stimme ist schon etwas besser geworden, doch er sollte sie weiterhin schonen.

"Wegen gestern? Das habe ich doch schon." Seine Fingerspitzen, die durch den Verband schauen berühren den Verband um seinen Hals und testet dessen Struktur. Er hatte sich wohl an das Halsband gewöhnt. Doch wieso wirkt er heute so komisch.

"Hast du Fieber?" Sie testet seine Stirn, die Temperatur ist etwas gesunken.

"Schmerzen deine Beine dir wieder?" Sie hat gesehen, dass er auch heute Probleme mit dem Gehen hatte.

"Wir können denselben Deal wie gestern machen." Er zwinkert einmal nach einer Ewigkeit, als er bemerkt hat, dass sie eine Antwort erwartet, seine Finger streichen noch immer über den Verband.

"Komm wir setzen uns, dass Essen wurde noch nicht serviert, das bedeutet, dass du erst später etwas bekommst."

Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett uns ist erstaunt, dass er sich auf einen unbequemen Stuhl gegen über von ihr Platz nimmt.

"Was ist den Los." Ihre Augen suchen die Antwort in seinem gemischten Blick.

"Danke."

"Wofür?" Ihre Neugier steigt.

"Gerettet... Hohenehr."

Sie hat ihn aus Hohenehr gerettet... das bedeutet doch…

"Kannst du dich erinnern?"

Er zwinkert, seine Schultern fallen zusammen und er senkt den Kopf.

Na endlich.

Sie springt auf und wirft die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Danke. Hugor. Du hast mich gerettet, ohne dich währe gefallen. Danke. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich schlecht behandelt habe, ich habe dir nicht vertraut, aber jetzt tue ich das und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gestern gedroht habe, aber ich wusste nicht was ich sonst hätte tun sollen."

Das Geständnis fällt wie ein Wasserfall von ihren Lippen, genau wie ihre Tränen. Sie hat sich so oft überlegt, was sie ihm sage soll, doch als der Moment kam, blubberte alles an die Oberfläche.

Der Zwerg erwidert die Umarmung nicht, zu verblüfft von ihrer Geste.

"Ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Verstehst du?" Er verneint.

"Du hast mich gerettet."

Hugor deutet ein Kopfschütteln an, die Mine ist ernst.

"Du!"  
"Du hast mich aus dem Mondtor gezogen, obwohl du wusstest, dass du selbst darin landen könntest."

Er legt leicht den Kopf schief.

"Pflicht." Als sei dies selbst verständlich.

"Eigentum." Seine Augen sind traurig.

"Dein."

"Wir können doch trotzdem Freunde sein, du und ich. Ich beschütze dich und du beschützt mich. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich dich niemals verletzen werde und in dem Moment, in dem ich das Versprechen breche bist du ein freier Mann."

Das gute an seinem Schweigen ist, dass sie seine Gesichtsausdrücke entwischen gut lesen kann. Er glaubt ihr nicht.

"Ich verstehe ich kann mein Wort brechen, und ich werde keine Konsequenzen dafür zahlen, doch du vergisst eins. Ich bin eine Stark, in meinen Adern fließt das Blut des Nordens. Und wir sind Sturköpfe und glauben an die Ehre. Wir halten unsere versprechen."

Hugor nickt unmerklich, als Zeichen, dass er ihre Erklärung annimmt und ihr glauben will.

Sie massiert erneut seine Beine und man kann deutlich erkennen, dass Hugor es unangenehm findet, von seiner Herrin eine Massage zu erhalten, doch er macht keinen Protest, sondern schweigt wie immer. Ihr fällt auf, dass er viel mit sich machen lässt, jetzt wo er wieder weiß was er ist, das ist auch wohl der Grund, weshalb Robin ihn in der ersten Linie eingraben konnte.

"Hat Robin dir befohlen stillzuhalten?", fragt sie und Hugor blickt sie unsicher an.

"Damals, als er dich eingegraben hat."

Ihre langen Finger wechseln zum nächsten Muskel und der kleine Mann spannt sich an, antwortet jedoch nicht auf die Frage.

"Weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Nicht sicher."

Sie macht mit ihrem Daumen kleine Kreise.

"Hättest du dich bewegt, wenn er dir befohlen hätte es nicht zu tun?"

Woraufhin er mit nein antwortet.

"Du hättest dich also von ihm eingraben lassen. Wieso?"

Sein Blick zeigt seine Verwirrung, als er seine Hand auf seine Brust legt.

"Sklave!"

"Aber du gehörst mir und ich will nicht, dass andere dir weh tun."

Auf seine Lippen formt sich ein erstauntes oh, dass nie diese verlässt.

"Kann ich dir befehlen, dass du keine Aufgaben annimmst, bei welchen du dich verletzen könntest?"

Er zwinkert einmal, sein Mund ist trocken, als dies sich zu einem aufrichtigen lächeln bildet.

"Dann tue ich dies hiermit. Selbst wenn ich dir eine Aufgabe stelle, die dir irgendwie schaden könnte musst du dies nicht tun." 

Der Zwerg scheint etwas hin und hergerissen mit diesem Befehl zu sein.

"Wie gesagt, ich halte mein Wort."

"Sansa?" Die Spottdrossel! 

"Einen Moment bitte." Ihre Finger ziehen sich zurück und ihr Blick durchschweift Panisch das Zelt, bis sie schließlich auf den Sichtschutz deutet, welcher sich nahe der Zeltöffnung befindet, aber dennoch die Sicht verbergt. Der kleine Mann gehorcht und wackelt etwas besser, wie vor der Massage hinter den breiten Sichtschutz.

"Kannst kommen."

Das Grinsen des Vogels reicht weit über beide Ohren. Wie wird sie ihn wohl heute los.

"Meine Liebe, morgen Abend wirst du in einem echten Bett in einem warmen Zimmer liegen. Bei dir zuhause."

"Darüber freue ich mich sehr."

"Ich wollte wissen ob du mir dein Hochzeitskleid zeigen kannst."

"Aber natürlich." Sie schreitet zu der schweren Truhe, welche inzwischen offensteht und zieht daraus vorsichtig das schneeweiße Kleid.

"Wow." Petyr tritt vor ihr und streicht über die feine Seide, mit der anderen umgreift er ihren Ellenbogen und hält sie still währen er ihre kunstvolle Arbeit betrachtet. Seine feinen weichen Finger, ein Produkt der ständigen Pflege und eincremen verschiedensten Salben, streichen über ihre Unterarme und hinterlassen eine Gänsehaut, dort wo sie sie berührt.

"Das Ganze in einer Woche, du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent."

Erneut hinterlässt er einen Feuchten Kuss auf ihrer Wange, hätte sie sich nicht noch im letzten Moment weggedreht, wäre dieser auf ihren Lippen gelandet.

"Du wirst die schönste Braut sein, die es gibt. Würdest du es für mich ansehen."

Seine Augen flehen und würde nicht der Bart sein Kinn zieren, konnte man ihn für ein Kind halten, welcher um etwas zu naschen bettelt.

"Aber natürlich." Zumindest kann sie sich so wenn auch nur  
für einen Augenblick von ihm losreißen.

Eilig verschwindet sie hinter dem Sichtschutz wo bereits der Zwerg auf sie nervös wartet. Dieser bietet an das Kleid zu halten während sie sich umzieht, was er dann auch hervorragend meistert. Am liebsten würde er ihr noch mehr helfen, doch mit seinen Händen wird dies wohl nicht möglich sein. Ein tiefes schwarzes Loch breitet sich in Sansas Magengrube aus und verschlingt sie, hinterlässt Nervosität und Angst.

Der Hochzeitskleid liegt eng auf ihrer Haut, betont ihre Schultern und schmale Hüfte. Immer schon hat sie die Kleider die Margaery getragen hat bewundert und vorgestellt selbst solch ein zu besitzen, doch im Norden hat sich diese Vorstellung schnell in Luft aufgelöst. Petyr hält das Atmen an, seine Augen verzehren sich nach ihr, seine Zunge leicht auf seiner Lippe.

"Du bist wunderschön.", behauptet er, nähert sich erneut und legt ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ramsey wird sich glücklich schätzen." Finger gleiten frei über ihre offenen Schultern, über ihre Arme und Hüfte, die ganz von samt umhüllt sind. Ein weiterer Kuss landet auf die Ecke ihres Mundes.

"Lord Baelish…" sie will sich zurückziehen, seine Nähe verstärkt das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch.

"Eigentlich sollte alles anders kommen."

Ein erstaunlich starker Arm umgreift ihre Hüfte zieht sie näher an sich, als er weiter ihren Hals liebkost.

"Du solltest meine Braut werden.“, nuschelt er in ihren Nacken, kratzt dabei ihre Haut.

"Bitte... stopp." Sie ist zu schwach sich zu währen. Erneut wie schon so oft verflucht sie ihren gebrechlichen Körper, wäre sie doch nur so stark und tapfer wie Arya, ihre Schwester würde sich von niemanden so behandeln lassen, sie würde Kämpfen. Die Stark in ihre drückt mit ihrem Fausten gegen die Brust der Spotdrossel. 

"Du bist genau wie deine Mutter, sie hat sich auch gewährt, wenn ihre Ehre verletzt wurde." Das Feuer in seinen Augen leuchtet nur noch heller.

"Lass mich los."

Er beißt ihr in den Nacken, genug das Blut fließt und das Kleid rosig färbt seine Hände streichen gieriger über ihre Kurven und ziehen das Kleid nach oben.

"Petyr. Bitte. Nein" Ihre fehlt die Luft zum Schreien, als er sie umdreht und über das Bett beugt.

"Du bist wunderschön." Sie kann nichts sehen…

"Lord Baelish." Eine Wache! Ein Mann der unter der Herrschaft Hohenerst steht.

"Was willst du?", sie spürt wie Petyrs Blick ihren Rücken nicht verlässt.

"Feuer! Die Männer sagen etwas von einem Eindringling."

Erst jetzt kann sie die Rufe und Hektik außerhalb ihres Zeltes hören, erst jetzt, wo ihre eigene verstummt sind.

"Bewege dich nicht von der Stelle." Weiche Finger streichen über ihr Rotes Haar und aufgerissenen Hals, bevor sie diese verlassen und die Tränen der Stark frei von ihren Augen fallen.

"Hugor!", schreit sie nach beistand, ihre Beine zu wackelig um ihren eigenes Gewischt zu tragen.

"Hugor!" Mit einem Schlag, dass ihre Verzweiflung und Zorn in sich trägt stößt sie den Sichtschutz um, um den kleinen Mann preiszugeben. Doch dieser ist niedriges zu sehen. Ihre schlanken Beine geben nach und sie landet mit ihren mühsam gearbeitet Kleid in dem staubigen Boden.

Er hat sie also schlussendlich doch verlassen, wie alle anderen auch. Niemand den sie vertraut bleibt lange an ihrer Seite. Sie kann es ihm noch nicht einmal übel nehme, sie selbst war eine Zeitlang eine Gefangene und verschwunden, hat ihre einzige Freundin zurückgelassen.

"My Lady." Kurze Arme, die eines Kindes geben ihr Stütze, halten sie schützend, doch die Arme fühlen sich anders an, nicht wie die eine Kindes.

"Hugor." Sie umschlingt den kleinen Mann, hält ihn fest, bevor erneut die Tränen fallen.

"Er ist weg." Es ist eine Verstellung, mit welcher er sie zu beruhigen versucht. Die Bretter von den Händen gerissen die Bandagen fallen wie Lumpen von den noch immer geschwollenen Fingern, in den Haaren der Gestank von Rauch.

"Du hast das Feuer gelegt."

"Beschützen...", sie drückt ihn näher an sich. 

"Ja wir beschützen uns.", meint sie als ihr Herz schwer wird. Das macht eine Familie. In diesem Moment fühlt sie sich unbesiegbar, denn sie hat etwas gefunden, was sie schon lange verloren geglaubt zu haben.

Ihre Finger finden Schnell die Schere in zwischen ihrer Kleidung und durch trennt geschickt das den Stoff an der Kehle. Hugor Perplex betrachtet das Band, welches sein Leben bislang so schmerzlich bestimmte.

"Ramsey kann mir nichts mehr anhaben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know, what you think. This was my first fanfiction on Ao3 an i hope you liked it.


End file.
